Survival of the Fittest
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Five year old Edward Masen has lived a short but vey hard abusive life. His father beats him everyday and his mother is forced to do the same, but when things get worse after the death of Edward's mother the boy runs away and meets a very special family
1. Chapter 1

**I was actually going to wait a while before I started this story so that I could finish up 'Little Problem' first (Only two more chapters left) but I just loved the idea so much that I just HAD to at least get the first chapter up. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Most of the story is in Edward's POV**

**Prologue**

I didn't know why they hated me, they just did. No matter how hard I tried to please them, no matter how hard I tried to be good, they were always yelling at me and hitting me. Though I guess I shouldn't say they. My mommy is only mean to me when daddy was home. She didn't want to hurt me, she only did it because daddy said he would kill me if she tried anything and didn't do what he said. But when daddy left for work she would hug me and cry while she apologized for yelling at me and slapping me. Then she would make up for it by doing all the chores that daddy had made for me and then playing games with me. I would help with the chores of course, not only because I wanted to, but because we had to make sure that it looked like a five-year old did them. But sadly, mommy didn't always get to help me since she was the one that worked and provided for the family. Daddy's had more jobs than I can count! He's always getting fired because he's always showing up to work drunk, so I was home alone with him a lot. He would either sleep or stay in the living room watching TV while I did all the cleaning. And every day, I would crawl up to my room at almost five in the morning, covered head to toe in bruises and cuts (and I would have the occasional broken bone) and fall asleep right on the floor, not even making it to the pile of blankets and a pillow on the floor that I called a bed. Mommy and daddy never lifted a finger when daddy was home, except for when it came to cooking. But that would end pretty soon, 'cause daddy said that I needed to learn to 'lift my weight' around the house. Because apparently doing all the chores around the house almost everyday wasn't 'lifting my weight'!

There was a boy next door, Eric Yorkie, who was REALLY smart even though he was my age. He learned how to read when he was four and he's already writing at a second grade level! Daddy was mad about that. He wanted to be able to brag about his son, but he could never come up with anything about me to brag about. So when I was four, he forced me to be home-schooled so that I could learn faster. Everyday when I woke up the first thing I was to do was get out my books and index cards and practice writing and sounding out each of the words. Surprisingly, I was a fast learner. I learned the alphabet in just a few days, and I was reading in a little less than half a year. I started writing really good not long after that. I was okay at math, but it still wasn't my best subject. Now, a little more than a year later, I can read at a fifth grade level and write at a third grade. Math still wasn't my best. I knew lots of big words and new the meanings to most of them. But I could never sound smart in front of daddy. I would get hit if I did. I could only use big words in front of the neighbors, and even then I could only do it when spoken to. Eric didn't like me because I was a faster learner than him. And that really sucked because I was very short for my age and Eric took advantage of that. Any chance he got, he would push me. He even pushed me down the stairs once! But even then I didn't cry from the pain. I'd been living with it for so long that I didn't see the point in crying.

I was always very quiet and shy, and that was something mommy loved about me. She said that my shyness is what made me so sweet and cute. I honestly didn't see what was cute about me. My oddly bronze colored hair was always messy and could never be tamed, I was white as a sheep, I had black circles under my dark green eyes, and I was really skinny because daddy only gave me some bread and cheese once a day, that was it. When mommy was around, she brought me up a sandwich and some chips late at night when daddy was fast asleep. I had to brush my teeth right away after I was done so that daddy wouldn't smell the food on my breath or see anything in between my teeth.

I missed mommy. She was the only person that gave me hope. She was the only one who cared. Mommy passed a way a few months ago. I don't know how, but she got really sick and couldn't get better. Ever since then things with daddy got worse. He would beat me every day just for the heck of it and didn't stop until I was bleeding. He slapped me if I didn't do something fast enough. And he's made me go weeks without any food. Daddy even counted how much bread and apples and stuff we had before he went to bed and then counted again in the morning to make sure that I hadn't taken any food. I was punched awake every morning and then forced to do chores for the rest of the day, even the chores that I'd already done. I hated him, I hated my life!

My name is Edward Anthony Mason. I'm five years old and I just want to die.

**Chapter one**

_SLAP! _"GET UP!" Daddy snarled, grabbing my messy hair and pulling me to my feet. I whimpered but followed him out of my room, well, limped thanks to my busted ankle. Once we were downstairs daddy shoved a piece of paper at my chest, "These had better be done by the time I get back. Got it, boy?" he growled, gripping my tiny arm with bruising force.

I nodded, "Yes sir." I said in a small voice. Daddy huffed, slapping me across the face as he turned on his heels and stomped out the door. I stood there for a while, holding my stinging cheek before I finally glanced at the list,

_**Sweep the floors**_

_**Mop the floors**_

_**Wash the dishes**_

_**Clean the **_**_counter tops_**

_**Dust the house**_

_**Vacuum the **_**_living room_**

_**Do the laundry**_

_**Mow the yard**_

_**Clean the windows**_

And the list went on and on and on. I groaned and got out the broom, starting on the sweeping...

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

It was almost eight at night when daddy came stumbling in, and I was still working on the last chore on my list. I gasped softly and scrubbed the tiles of the bathroom wall faster and harder until my hand started hurting. I emptied the bucket in the sink and put it and the scrubbing-brush under the sink, rushing down the stairs and then standing up straight as daddy came in the living room. He stood at the entrance, his hard eyes scanning the room. I felt my palms get wet with sweat as fear suddenly consumed me. What if I forgot something? What if I didn't do something right? I already got a really bad beating last night for dropping one of the glass plates, I didn't want another one! I waited anxiously as my daddy checked the house, making sure that everything was spic and span.

He grunted, a sign that everything was in order and he was pleased, "Get up to your room and get studying. After you're done make yourself presentable and come down here. The Newtons are coming over tonight." he said, his voice full of authority and annoyance.

"Yes sir."

He dismissed me and I hurried to my room, getting out my books...

I glared at my reflection in the mirror, trying for the fifth time to fix my unruly hair. Sighing in defeat I smoothed out my nicest sweater and tightened the belt on my jeans since they were starting to fall off again. None of my clothes fit me anymore because of all the weight I lost after mommy died, they were all too baggy on me. I rubbed my tired eyes and went downstairs where daddy was waiting for me. Daddy was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a matching black jacket overlapping a white shirt. Although his hair looked like mine when he rolled out of bed daddy could still get his to look how he wanted it, and tonight he had it slicked back with some hair-gel. Daddy looked me up and down and down, scowling, "That's it? That's what you call nice clothing?" he growled. I gulped, "I-I'm sorry daddy, I was going to wear my white buttoned shirt but it's too big for me." I stuttered, shaking. Don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me...

I waited for the slap but it never came. Daddy was instead looking out the window where headlights could be seen coming up our driveway, "Get ready to open the door." he hissed, leaving to the kitchen. I nodded and waited patiently until the doorbell rang to reach for the knob and open the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Newton stood side by side, smiling, with their son Mike in front of them, arms crossed. Mike was just about the same age as me but just like the other few kids that I knew, he hated me.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" Mrs. Newton asked me as I beckoned her and the Newton men in. I smiled, "I'm fine thank you. And you?" I asked politely, taking their coats and hanging them on the rack we kept by the door. Daddy came in just then with three cups of coffee and two cups of cocoa, "Hello Mr. Newton, you're looking well." he said, brown-nosing his possible boss-to-be. I guess Mr. Newton was the boss of some car repair shop and heard about how good my daddy was with cars. Aside from our looks that was the only thing daddy and I had in common, we both loved cars. On the rare days I would finish my chores early I would take out any books or magazines we had on cars and flip through them until I had to go to bed.

Daddy and Mr. Newton sat down and talked for a while until Mr. Newton turned to me, "So Edward, your dad tells me that you like cars too. Do you have a favorite?" he grinned at me. I sipped from my cocoa and nodded, "Yes sir, I really like the Honda CR-V, but I would say that my most favorite is the Volvo S60." I said, practically bouncing in my seat at the thought of being older and having my very own Volvo, maybe in blue or silver! Mr. Newton chuckled, "You really know your cars. Maybe when you're older you can come work for me in my shop." "That would be awesome!" I whooped. Earlier, just before I started getting dressed, daddy came in my room and told me to be as smart and cute as I could be so that if Mr. Newton was hesitant about giving him the job then Mrs. Newton would make him give daddy the job so that he could support me. Like that would ever happen.

I drank my cocoa again, purposely giving myself a chocolate mustache. Mrs. Newton giggled, "You are just the cutest little thing! I could squish you!" she squealed, handing me a napkin. Mommy wasn't the only one who thought I was cute. Due to my small size, big eyes, and shyness almost every woman on our street thought I was adorable, and daddy used that to his advantage. More than once daddy has brought me with him to the store and looked in every isle for a pretty lady that wasn't wearing a wedding ring and had me go up to something and beg him to buy it, but in a cute way, not an annoying one. Then I would wake up in the morning and go downstairs to see the lady from the store in our kitchen, wearing one of daddy's big shirts and a pair of short shorts (and sometimes they were in their undies!) Then I wouldn't ever see them again.

Mike huffed next to me and licked away his own mustache, pouting and glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. I shrunk, looking down at my cup. Daddy chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Yep. That's my boy! Good looks just like his dad." he grinned proudly, though I could see the disgust in his eyes at calling me 'his boy' and reminding himself that he was my dad. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away before anyone noticed.

And that's how the night went on. Daddy sucking up to Mr. Newton, Mr. Newton discussing cars, Mike pouting, me being cute, and Mrs. Newton coddling me. I was terrified when it was time for the Newtons to leave. Was daddy going to get stressed out and hit me? I gulped lightly as the Newtons put on their coats and said their goodbyes, Mrs. Newton giving me a little hug before they left.

The second the headlights of their car disappeared from the driveway daddy seized me by the hair and pushed me up against the wall, bending down to hiss in my face, "You better hope to hell that I get this job." he seethed, yanking strands of hair from my head. I whimpered, crying out when he punched me square in the stomach. He let me drop to ground and started kicking me, my back slamming into the wall with every blow.

_"Why can't he just kill me already?"_

**I just HAD to right this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I lay curled up on the floor of my room, shivering under the tattered blanket. The window was stuck open again and the freezing wind was blowing in, along with the icy rain. _"Mew!" _I heard from outside my window and then the next thing I knew a soaked little grey tiger-striped kitten was huddling under my blanket with me. "Hi Shadow." I grinned, petting the kitty. I found him roaming around the house a few months ago and called him Shadow because he followed me around like one, and when he did leave it wasn't for any longer than a day. I wasn't sure where he went but I guessed it was to see his mommy and friends. I'd seen his mommy a few times, giving him a bath or just watching him play with his brothers and sisters. She was a pretty orange kitty with long fur and golden yellow stripes. She reminded me of Garfield! I decided to name her Gardenia after a while, since it almost sounded like a female version of the name Garfield.

Shadow 'mewed' and crawled up onto my chest, licking my nose. I giggled and scratched him behind the ear, making him purr loudly. Shadow was very small, I think he was only about two or three months old but he only looked like he was about seven weeks old. Maybe he was the runt of the litter or something, kinda like me. I was the smallest of all the kids on my street and if I were to go to school I'm sure I'd be shorter than anyone else there too.

The kitty got up and wiggled his little wet paws one at time and then started to lick himself clean. I crawled over to my closet and took out a small towel that had been my blanket at one point and brought it over to my furry friend, wrapping it around him and rubbing his fur until it was dry (and puffy) I laid down again and Shadow joined me, cuddling up to my chest.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I woke up to Shadow nudging my nose with his paw, his face inches from mine. "Morning Shadow." I whispered so that daddy couldn't hear me. He didn't know about Shadow and I was sure daddy would make me get rid of him if he found out. Shadow responded by tilting his head forward and licking my cheek. Giggling, I sat up and gently stroked his long puffy fur, content for the moment.

**"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"**

I gulped and shakily rose to my feet, still in pain from last nights beating, "Wish me luck." I muttered to Shadow as I walked past him, making my way down the hall and to the living room. I slowed to a stop at the door of the living room where my daddy stood, fuming, "Y-yes sir?" I gulped, voice quivering. He stomped towards me, madder than I'd ever seen him before. He wasn't even this angry after mommy died. Daddy ground his teeth together and shot his arm out, slapping me across the face harder than usual. I whimpered and stumbled back a few steps, clutching my stinging cheek. Daddy grabbed me by the back of my shirt collar and pushed me over to the black leather couch, shoving me against the hard wooden arm with one hand. With the other, he grabbed a fistful of the back of my shirt and lifted it, exposing my back while he unbuckled his belt, "Why the hell did I just get a call from the Newtons saying that you punched their kid yesterday?" Huh? I never even left the house! I never do unless daddy says I can or if I have outdoor chores and none of those things have happened in almost a week. I attempted to look at daddy from over my shoulder, "I don't know daddy, I-I swear, I was in the house all day yesterday!" I whimpered, trembling. "Don't you lie to me!" he growled and cracked his belt down on my back like a whip. I cried out, tears already snaking down my face before I could stop them as sobs wracked me. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and staining the top of my ragged and baggy jeans.

Daddy whipped me four more times, each harder than the earlier. I wanted to collapse from the pain but daddy held me up by my shirt. He'd done a lot of things to me, whether it was beating me, cutting me, starving me, burning me, overworking me, depriving me of sleep, but never, EVER had he whipped me before. This hurt worse than anything else, and trust me, I've been through a lot of things but this, this was terrible. It had me sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, made me beg him to stop.

Daddy held his belt up again as if to strike me but he never brought it down, "I'm going to ask you again. And don't even think about fucking lying to me," he hissed, pushing me harder against the armrest, "Did you punch the Newton brat?" It didn't matter if I told the truth and said no or lied and said yes, he was going to whip me bad either way. The only thing was I didn't know if one would make him whip me harder than the other or if he would whip me just as bad either way. I wanted to lie, hoping that maybe if I said what he wanted than he would go a little easier but that wasn't how it worked with daddy. Plus I wasn't much of a liar. I could lie but never did it unless I absolutely had to, "N-n-no s-s-s-si-sir. I-I sw- ea- swear-r-r, I didn't AHHH!" daddy started whipping me with all his strength before I could even finish. Most landed on my back but quite a few landed on my behind and that eventually became his target once my back was a shredded, bloody mess, "YES YOU DID! THE BRAT HAS A FUCKING BLACK EYE AND HE TOLD HIS PARENTS THAT IT WAS YOU THAT GAVE IT TO HIM! NOW THANKS TO YOU I WON'T GET THE JOB! You ungrateful little bastard!" Daddy yelled, whipping my sit spots, "OHH! OWW!" I sobbed harder than before. My backside wasn't bleeding because daddy left my pants up but I knew that my bum would be black and blue by the time I checked it. I most definitely wasn't going to be sitting for a while. I choked on my spit as I cried, my nose stuffed and my eyes red and puffy. Daddy worked on my sit-spots longer than any other part of my backside, making sure that every time I sat down for the next week I would be reminded of this incident. I'd never gotten spanked before. It hurt. But I guess it was better than some of the other stuff.

After what felt like an eternity daddy whipped my sit-spots twice, both more painful than all the others, and did the same to my bum, then my already mangled back before he finally stopped. I was still sobbing and tears still spilled from my eyes when I felt daddy lift me up so that I was bent over the arm of the couch, my feet inches off the ground. My head was to the side and facing the window where I saw Mike Newton outside, looking at me with big tears running down his face and I immediately noticed the black, blue and dark purple stuff running down the left side of his face, starting at his eye. Make-up. Mike had used make-up to make it look like he had a black eye and blamed me so I would get in trouble! He probably thought I would only get yelled at or spanked. Well, he was half right but I don't think he expected me to get it that bad.

It wasn't until daddy shoved the back of my jeans and boxers down enough to expose my tortured backside that Mike made a face that showed he was sobbing and ran away. I tensed and sobbed more when the rough texture of my jeans slid against my burning bottom and thought that daddy was going to whip me bare now but he only smacked my bum hard with his hand once and then pulled my jeans back up. I'd never been in so humiliated.

I was picked up by the back of my shirt and carried upstairs like that and then thrown in my room. Daddy slammed the door closed and stomped away much to my relief. I managed to compose myself after a few minutes and slowly got on my hands and knees, a small hiss of pain escaping me. Struggling to my feet I slowly went over to my mirror and turned around, gingerly pulling up the black of my shirt. The whip marks were crisscrossed all over my entire back, no longer bleeding thankfully, but still hurt to no end. I checked my backside and found that I was right earlier, it was still red but it was clearly starting to bruise. Sniffling, I fixed my pants and stumbled over to my closet, taking out my dark blue backpack and shoving the very few possessions I had in it. I couldn't stay here, I couldn't handle the pain, I would go insane! I didn't own very much so I only needed the one bag to pack everything, including some food that I would need to sneak from downstairs. Just as I was about to zip my bag closed my little fuzzy friend jumped in it, looking up at me and meowing. I smiled weakly and petted at his head, "Does that mean you wanna come with me?" I whispered. He laid down on my clothes and got comfy so I took that as a yes.

I peaked my head out of my door and looked down the hallway to daddy's room. I could hear him snoring loudly which meant that he had gotten drunk again and passed out in his bed. Again. Tip-toeing out of my room I went to the kitchen and made myself a few sandwiches to at least last me the week, a couple of granola bars, some apples and grapes, a bag of chips, and poured some soda into an empty water bottle and then took another full water bottle from the fridge. All of this was stuffed into the lunch box that mommy had bought when we thought that I was going to an actual school. I stood still for a few seconds, listening to see if daddy was still asleep. I could hear him snoring, even from down here. I let out a sigh of relief and bent down, wincing when I stretched the wounds on my back, and lifted up one of the loose floor boards. After I found Shadow and mommy found out about him she bought a bag of kitty food and hid it under one of the floorboards in the kitchen. Taking the bag and lunchbox I quickly but quietly went back to my room, resisting the urge to cry out as each of my injuries stung from the movement. I was able to fit the kitty food and lunchbox in my bag though it was a bit of a tight squeeze, but I was sure that nothing would get squished.

I pulled on the hoodie that I had to use has a jacket, wrapped a blanket around myself, and grabbed my backpack and Shadow. Ignoring the pain it caused me I ran down to the front door and away from my nightmare of a home.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**Ok, I know I said I was going to wait until I finished Little Problem but I'm a little hooked on this story XD And if some of you have read my TMNT fics and are waiting for updates, I'm really sorry for the long waits but I'm still working on the next chap to 'Chances'. I know I said I would have it up this week but it took me a while to combine most of the ideas my readers gave me. As of now the 4th chap of Changes is just a little less than halfway finished. Please keep on reading! And reviewing, don't forget to review! Go on, click the review button down there, it won't bite.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tripped and stumbled through a thick maze of trees, trying to find my way out of the woods. It had been three days since I ran away from my daddy and yet I was still in pain. The scratches on my back still stung really bad and had opened a few time just as they were starting to heal. And to add to my already large collection of injuries I fell yesterday and sprained my wrist. The area I had fallen in was pretty rocky too, which resulted in even more cuts and bruises.

Finally, as I looked ahead, I could hear the sound of a car driving by. A road! I grinned and scooped Shadow up, jogging as fast as I could with my hurt ankle. No less than a minute later I burst out of the woods and found myself standing in front of a narrow road, a large sign next to it. I went up to the sign and sounded out each of the words. The first few were pretty easy, 'The City of Forks...' it took me a second to sound out the next word. Uh, the city of Forks w-wel... oh, welcomes! The Cit of Forks Welcomes You. Pop, uh, popu... popula, population! Population three thousand one hundred seventy-five.

Maybe there was an orphanage here. Holding Shadow close to my chest I crossed the street and went into the woods again, hoping that I could find a cave or something to rest in and get my energy back before I continued any further. Of course I had to stop even before I found a place to sleep. My ankle was killing me and Shadow and me were both hungry so I sat by a big tree and took off my backpack, taking out my lunchbox and Shadow's kitty food. I was down to one apple, a little less than a half bag of chips, and three sandwiches. The soda was almost gone but the water bottle was still full thankfully.

Shadow and I finished pretty fast and were on our way again, just as lightning crackled through the sky. I shivered as it started to get colder than it already had been and pulled my blanket closer around myself, taking a shaky step forward without realizing that I was on a short but steep hill. "Whoa!" I yelped and tumbled down the hill, right into a large field of thorns. The thorns dug into my skin and tore at my clothes, though I'd say that my hoodie suffered worst than the rest of my clothing. I couldn't tell where I was, all that I knew was that I couldn't stand without seriously hurting my head due to the thorns above me. Sighing, I realized that the only way out was to crawl. I bit my lip and held back tears with every inch I moved as my already battered body was ripped to shreds. I would say that my knees, elbows, and the palms of my hands got the worst of the damage and by the time I got out they were a bloody mess and stung every time the light drizzle came down on them. I looked up at the sky and was to see how much darker it was compared to earlier when I first fell.

I thought that I'd only been in there a few minutes but I guess it was a lot longer. Shadow scampered out of the thorns with ease, not even a scratch on him, and rubbed up against my leg, purring loudly. I smiled weakly and held out my hands, palms up, and let the rain wash away the blood so that I could pet Shadow who was now cowering between my legs to get out of the rain that was now pelting down on us. I coughed and sniffled, shivering like crazy while I picked Shadow up and went over to a large tree, huddling under it to try to keep out of the worst of the rain. I took off my bag and pulled my blanket out of it, which I had been smart enough to tuck away before I started crawling through the thorns, and wrapped it around myself. Shadow was quick to jump in my lap and hide under the blanket as well. The loud thunder roared in my ears but I couldn't help but think that it didn't... sound right. Usually thunder sounded like it was all around, but this sounded like it was slightly muffled and from way down east. Confused and beyond curious I got up and wrapped the blanket up around Shadow before slugging back out into the down pour, heading toward the lightning like sound.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

After almost twenty minutes of trudging through the rain I finally came to a clearing where two teenage boys, maybe around sixteen or seventeen years old were wrestling in the mud, a baseball and metal baseball bat just a few feet away from them. The teenagers were laughing and rolling around, only managing to pin each other before one of them broke free or kicked the other off. One was a muscular big guy with short curly dark brown hair and oddly colored golden eyes, the other was muscular but leaner than the big guy with wavy honey blonde hair and the same strange colored eyes. I hid behind some bushes, careful not to rustle any of the leaves or make any other noise.

The blonde guy suddenly froze and darted his gaze to where I was hiding, his gold eyes now a frightening black. It looked like he was going to pounce me before the big guy grabbed him and shouted, "NO! Jasper don't!"

I gulped and scrambled backwards, tripping over roots popping out of the ground and my own two feet before I was smart enough to turn around and started sprinting, ignoring the dizziness that started to consume me. I eventually felt like I was going to be sick and had to stop, bending over with my hands on my knees and my breathing coming out in labored gasps. My head was spinning, making me want to throw up even more and I suddenly found my self on my stomach, my whole body aching and quivering. Two black figures came towards me, saying something that I couldn't quite understand, were the last things that I saw and heard before my world slipped away.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

(Jasper's POV)

The scent of blood practically smacked me in the face it was so strong. Before I could control myself I found myself starting to lunge towards the bushes, the source of the smell, but thankfully Emmett was there to quickly hold me back. A little boy covered in countless cuts and bruises scrambled out of the bushes and ran away. Emmett and I stayed there for a minute, me trying to get a hold of myself and Emmett making sure that I didn't go after the boy I almost attacked.

After a minute I was in control of my thirst and could concentrate enough to feel the immense pain that little boy was in, "Emmett that kid was hurt, we need to go after him and take him to Carlisle." I said seriously once my brother let me go. Emmett cocked an eye brow, "Or, how about I go after the kid and you go home." he smirked, not trusting me to be within two feet of the bleeding little boy. I sighed, "Emmett I promise, I'm under control." Emmett studied me for a moment and then shrugged, "Alright, c'mon. Lets go find the little tyke." he grinned and hopped up, already in the woods. I chuckled and followed him, catching up in mere seconds. The child's scent was still fresh so we were able to find him after only a few minutes. Only problem was that this kid was hunched over, his breathing labored. The poor little guy was in so much pain, it was a miracle he was still standing!

_Thump!_

Looks like I spoke to soon. The kid fell and passed out seconds later, his body still shivering from the pain and bitter cold. "Kid, are you okay?" Emmett gasped, though it was a stupid question. Emmett and I rushed to him and gently turned him over so that he was on his back and winced at when we saw. The boy was badly injured, his clothes tattered and thick bronze hair sticking out in every direction. His skin was pale, almost as pale as mine and Emmett's, with dark spots under his eyes and ugly bruises dotted most of his face.

Emmett and I stared in awe at this poor boy for a while, not snapping out of our trance until the boy broke into a small coughing fit. Emmett scooped the boy up and just before we could start running we heard a little hiss from behind us. Turning around we saw a small grey kitten, its little fangs bared and claws sticking out. The boy stirred in Emmett's arms and weakly reached toward the kitten, "Sha... Shadow." he rasped so softly that no human would ever be able to hear it. Was this cat his? I shot over to the cat and picked it up, laying it on the boy's chest before it had a chance to try to scratch me. Not that it could. The kitten calmed and curled up on the child, purring soundly. The boy attempted to reach up to the cat but was unconscious before he could.

I looked at Emmett and nodded before we both flitted back home with the boy.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**Sorry I know it's short but I wanted to get it up asap. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out the pics to this story on my profile! :) And I'm going to say this now so no one gets confused. Rosalie and Alice are not Cullens, I'm going to make them a part of the Denali clan because I want this to be a strict brotherly story, no sisters. But I will have all of the same couples (except for EdxBella)**

**Chapter 4**

I whimpered as I slowly came to, the pain of my wounds hitting me full force but it went away as fast as it came. I could only blink my eyes open halfway and had to wait a minute for everything to stop spinning. As far as I could tell I was in a starch white room, laying on a comfy bed that kinda reminded me of the ones from the hospital I saw on TV. The cherry wood door creaked open and a very handsome blond man came in, flashing me a warm smile, "Oh good, you're finally awake. My boys were really starting to worry that they'd gotten you here too late." he said, coming to my bedside. All I could do was nod and try not to stare at this stranger. He chuckled softly and knelt next to me so that we were face to face, "You're a very lucky young man, I'm not sure what would have happened if my sons hadn't found you." I could tell that he was trying not to go into details, afraid that he would scare me since I was only five but I knew what he meant, "I would have frozen or bleed to death." I said with as much certainty as I could with my weak and raspy voice. I wasn't trying to be a smart allec but at the same time I wanted him to know that I was actually mature enough to hear these kinds of things.

The man blinked and stood shocked for a moment and then smiled again, "Yes, I suppose that's true." he paused, "Whats your name?" he asked in a kind and curious tone. "Edward." I answered simply. The blond man grinned, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My sons, Jasper and Emmett found you passed out in the woods on their way home and brought you here, Edward." Dr. Cullen explained. I couldn't help but repeat the name Jasper in my head. It sounded familiar, like I'd heard it before... I know that I haven't heard it before I came to Forks. Though in all honesty I couldn't remember anything from before I passed out, only the big stuff like running away from home, wandering around for three days, and coming to Forks.

I looked at my body and pulled down the blanket a little to examine the bandages I hadn't realized I was wrapped in until just now. I had some over my chest and could feel them on my legs from the knees down, and I had a blue cast on my wrist, "How bad am I sir?" I asked, looking up at Dr. Cullen. He frowned, "Well, your wrist is sprained and should take about a week or two to heel. A few of your ribs are bruised and or broken but nothing too serious. And I had to stitch up almost every square inch of your back and a few other deep wounds." I could tell by the amusement in his golden eyes that he probably thought I didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Either that or he found it funny that I was so badly injured. Probably both.

I didn't know a lot of medical stuff but I knew enough, "So it's probably going to be a month or two before all of my injuries heel?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. Dr. Cullen looked surprised again but shook it off quicker this time, "That's right." he confirmed with a nod of his head.

There was a soft tap on the door and two familiar looking boys came in the room, "I see the kids finally awake." the big buff guy said with a goofy grin towards me. The guy with the wavy blond hair smiled softly at me and I suddenly felt very calm, every ounce of nervousness and pain I had felt a moment ago now distinguished.

Carlisle grinned at the boys who I guessed were his sons and beckoned them to come closer. Normally I would have tensed from having these big teenagers who could throw me across the country with a flick of their fingers but I felt at ease, "Edward, these are my adopted sons Emmett," he gestured to the super big teenager with curly brown hair, "and Jasper." he pointed to the leaner but still muscular blond boy. "Boys, this is Edward." I gave a feeble wave, going back into my normal shy mode like I always did when I was around more than one person that I didn't know.

"Whats up little man." Emmett grinned and waved, "Nice to see you conscious." Jasper smiled. I smiled weakly, "Th-thanks for saving me." for a minute I thought that my voice was too soft and they didn't hear me but both shrugged, "No big deal, we were just doing what we thought was right. By the way, what were you doing out there?" Jasper asked with honest curiosity. Uh oh. I was afraid they'd ask that, "I...I got lost." okay, it wasn't the best lie I've ever come up with but hey, at least its something!

None of them bought it, I could tell from the way they narrowed their eyes and cocked an eye brow. I said nothing and just stared at the soft fabric of the blanket draped over me. Emmett came a little closer, "where'er your parents?" It's like they know what questions I don't want to be asked and are just saying them to get me hyped up! But at least this time I wouldn't really have to lie, "I don't have any parents." I whispered.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got tense and the Cullens stood frozen, staring at me with pity, depression, and shock. I fidgeted for a moment, uncomfortable under their intense eyes. Jasper was the first to speak, "You should probably get some rest. You've had a long day." Emmett mumbled an agreement and Carlisle was soon to follow, "Alright Edward, you sleep tight." he smiled briskly and followed Emmett and Jasper out of the room.

I sighed and settled into the bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_**(Emmett's POV)**_

Damn, was that kid banged up! If I were a human kid his age I would be bawling my eyes out for days (not that I'd ever admit it) I couldn't help but stay by the door and listen until the little guy's breathing evened out. The squirt was pretty cute after we finally got him cleaned up. He was a tiny little thing, next to Jasper he looked like he was three but next to me he was the size a newborn baby! Esmé instantly fell in love with him and was very reluctant to leave Edward so that she could hunt but knew that she had to because of how much the kid was bleeding.

The little gray kitten, Shadow, brushed past my leg and scurried into the infirmary, jumping upon the bed and laying next to Edward. Even in his sleep the kid moved his fingers lightly over the cat's fur.

Esmé was suddenly by my side, peaking in on Edward, "Is he okay? Did he wake up? Did he say how he got hurt, what his name is, or where he's from?" she started blurting out questions in a hushed whisper so fast that even I had a little trouble making it all out. I blinked and attempted to answer each question in order, "Umm, yeah he's fine, yes he just fell back to sleep a minute ago, his names Edward, and no he didn't say where he was from just that he didn't have any parents." I explained. Esmé frowned and suddenly looked depressed, "No parents? The poor dear." she sounded on the verge of tears and took a few steps closer to the door, opening it and stepping into the room. Esmé was obviously going into 'mom' mode as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a bit of Edward's hair out of his face. I couldn't help but notice the way Edward flinched away from the touch and just at that moment started to stir.

He only managed to crack his eyes open half-way and then peaked up at Esmé. She'd easily managed to move so that she was standing near the bed before he woke up and then smiled down at him, "Hello dear." Esmé chirped, staring down at Edward adoringly. Edward smiled back, but barely, "H-hi."

_**(Back to Edward's POV)**_

The pretty lady in front of me looked at me strangely. I'd never seen that look before, but I liked it, it made me feel all warm and special. Was this Dr. Cullen's daughter or something? I don't remember him mentioning her, "E-exuse me m-miss. But a-a-are you Dr. Cullen's d-daughter?" I asked curiously, my voice still soft and raspy. The lady let out a whimsical laugh and shook her head, smiling fondly, "No sweaty, I'm his wife, Esmé. I'm afraid I wasn't here when you first woke up so I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier. But I am flattered that you thought I was so young." she giggled. Seriously? Wow, I thought she was only like, eighteen or something! I blushed at my mistake, "Oh." Mrs. Cullen giggled again, "Are you hungry sweet heart? I could go make you something to eat." she offered kindly. It didn't happen often, but the very few times someone wanted to do something for me I didn't like it. It seems rude to let people do things for you that you can do on your own or you can wait to do later. And although I was starving I could wait until later, "Oh, no thank you I'm-" my stomach interrupted my protest by rumbling loudly. Mrs. Cullen chuckled, "Does chicken soup and a grilled cheese sandwich sound good?" she smiled. I nodded sheepishly. Mrs. Cullen patted my head and left the room.

It felt like no more than ten minutes later that came in with a tray of yummy looking food that smelled so good it made my mouth water. Mrs. Cullen helped my sit up and placed the tray in my lap, "Eat up honey." she smiled. I scooped up some soup in my spoon and brought it to my lips, sipping it up. It was one of the most heavenly things I'd eaten in my entire life! I took a big bite of the sandwich and ended up chewing slower so that I could worship the amazing taste longer, "This tastes delightful Mrs. Cullen! Thank you so much." I grinned up at her. She beamed, "Thank you sweety, you're very welcome. And please, call me Esmé." I swear, if I smiled any wider my face was gonna split in half!

The food was so good that I didn't even drink my cola until I was done and felt satisfiability full. Esmé took the tray off my lap, "Are you still hungry? Would you like some desert?" she asked. I smiled at her thoughtfulness, "No thank you, I'm full." I declined politely. She nodded and tucked me back in, "Alright sweaty, go back to sleep." Esmé smiled sweetly. I grinned and fell asleep the instant my eyes shut.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples! I am happy to announce that if anyone wishes for me to draw a pic of a scene or two in any of my stories, I will be happy to draw it for you, or, if you want to draw a scene(because I'm the same way, when I read a story I like I always ask the author/authoress if I can draw one of my fav parts) you don't even have to ask me, just let me know that you're drawing it, either post it on a website and send me the link or send it to me by email, then I'll put a link to it on my profile and tell other people to look at your prettyful pic(s)!**

**Oor if you'd like, I will be more than happy to draw a pic for one of your fics. I wil not draw for any Edward bashing stories, and I will only accept the following fandoms: Twilight; TMNT; Powerpuff Girls Z; Life and Times of Juniper Lee; Fruits Basket; Dragon Ball Z (only the ones with Gohan.) I will not draw anything sexual! But if your into Jakeward or Jasward or anything like that I'll draw cute little scenes like kissing cuddling hugging, ect. I don't think my mom will care too much about that. So please, if you're interested in having a part of your story drawn, or you know a friend who would like that, just let me know and I will gladly do it so long as it sticks to my terms. All pics that I draw will be posted on deviantart and the links will be posted on my profile with the name of the story and author its for next to it. You will be informed when the pic(s) are done.**

**Chapter 5**

I sat up slowly, wincing when I pulled my stitches a little, and got off of the bed to retrieve my favorite book 'Cirque Du Freak' by Darren Shan. Climbing back into bed I pulled the covers back up and started reading. True, Cirque Du Freak was a very gory and violent series but I just love vampires so much! And besides, Emmett was the one who gave it to me after he found out I could read. Shadow hopped up and cuddled into my side, purring loudly.

I've lived with the Cullens for about a week now and I can tell that they know I'm hiding something from them about how I got my injuries. As far as they know, my mommy and daddy got sick a few months ago and passed away, but I didn't have anyone to stay with so I ran off on my own and ran into a few bad guys who beat me up. Again, it wasn't one of my best lies. For some reason I can't tell the Cullens any descent lies no matter how hard I try.

I looked up from my novel when I heard the door creak open and Carlisle came in. He saw me holding my book and gave me a stern look, "Edward you know that you shouldn't be getting up. You could really hurt yourself." he scolded me, crossing his arms. I smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I was really careful." Carlisle sighed, "It doesn't matter, if you wanted your book you could have asked one of us." he said. It was my turn to sigh, "But I'm already enough of a burden Carlisle. I don't want to bother you guys just to get me a book from the shelf that's only about ten feet away from me." I protested, marking my page with my book mark as I closed my book. Carlisle gave me a soft look and came to sit on the edge of the bed, "You are not a burden, Edward. We all love having you here and we're all happy to do anything for you, even the little things such as reaching for the remote." he smiled, ruffling my hair. I blushed lightly and couldn't stop myself from flinching away from his touch. Another thing that worried the Cullens, they could never touch me without me flinching. I felt bad but I just couldn't help it. Never in my life had I been touched with such tender and care as I was with the Cullens, not even my mommy ever got the chance to hold me like Esmé did after I woke up from a nightmare. Of course if daddy had a night job and he didn't come home until after I woke up mommy would always come into my room and comfort me after a nightmare. Sometimes she just came into my room and laid with me and held me to lay with me and hold me.

Carlisle took his hand off my head and placed it in his lap instead. There was a moment of awkward silence before Carlisle looked at the cover of my book and chuckled, "I see Emmett got you involved with his little book collection. You like vampires?" he asked me curiously. I grinned and nodded, "Uh huh. Especially the ones from this book 'cause Darren Shan made the vampires less... anomalistic and more human. I don't like any of the books or movies where they describe vampires as blood thirsty monsters who can't control themselves. I don't think anyone's like that, not even the living dead. And besides, if vampires are real and they really do have a hard time controlling their thirst it's because they need blood to live right? It's kind of like humans with animals. We need the animal meat to stay healthy and strong, and the vampires need blood to do the same." I didn't even realize that I'd gone into a little 'vampire' ramble until I was done and blushed furiously, "Err... sorry." I muttered, smiling sheepishly. Carlisle chuckled, "No no its fine. I think its great that you don't see vampires as monsters just because of their way of staying alive. And you know, I've heard stories of vampires who don't like killing people and instead drink animal blood to stay alive." he said in a whisper, as if it were top secret.

I beamed, "Really?" Carlisle grinned and nodded, "Yep, they call themselves 'vegetarians' as an inside joke." "Why?" I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion., "Well, according to the stories they call themselves vegetarians because the animal blood isn't as pleasing as human blood. Kind of like a person who only eats tofu. It keeps them alive, but it isn't as satisfying as meat." Carlisle explained. I nodded, "Okay, I think I get that. Are most vampires like that?" I couldn't help but ask. Carlisle shook his head, "Well, vampires aren't real but if they were than no, it would be very rare to find a vegetarian vampire." I smiled, "You sure know a lot about vampires." I concluded, subconsciously stroking Shadow's long fur. Carlisle chuckled, "I suppose you could say that I went through a little... phase, a few years ago." he said, pausing to look for the right word. We were silent for a minute until Carlisle finally broke it, "Would you mind reading some of your book to me?" he asked, picking up the book and handing it to me. I smiled softly and nodded. Carlisle's been interested in my amazing ability to read at my age since he first found me reading one of the Harry Potter books he kept near the bed. Settling down, I opened up to my marked page and started reading aloud, though there were a few times when there was a word I had trouble pronouncing and needed help with.

(Carlisle's POV)

I just can't get enough of this boy. He was one of the most adorable little things I'd ever seen in my life, he was smart, shy, kind, selfless, and best of all if he ever found out the Cullen family secret I don't think he would be afraid. I know it would just destroy Esmé and I if sweat little Edward were to run away from us in fear.

Now, if only he would tell us what really happened to him. Esmé and I don't buy the whole, 'got beat up by a few thugs' thing. It's a possibility I know, but Edward can never look us in the eye when ever he tells us that. Emmett burst out laughing after the first time Edward told us how he got his injuries, gasping out, "Seriously? Did he expect us to believe him with that look on his face!" between laughter. Jasper just sighed and shook his head while Esmé and myself pondered over what we'd been told.

Edward and I were still laying on his bed, me with my arm wrapped around him and him reading me his, (well, Emmett's) book aloud to me. Edward had to pause for a moment and pointed to a word on the page he was having trouble with, "What's this word here?" I looked at it and smiled, "Conscious." I told him. He repeated the word to himself and then thanked me before continuing reading. Edward's words soon started to soften and slurred together as slumber slowly claimed him and I just had to grin down at the sweat little boy. I gently took the book out of his tiny hands and marked the page, tucking it away as I tucked the covers in around Edward and ran my fingers through his messy hair. Edward curled up and muttered something incomprehensible before settling down.

I didn't want to leave Edward's side. I couldn't. He'd only been here a week and I already considered him my little boy, I didn't care what anyone else said. I know that Esmé has been dying to take in a small child that she could raise and love as her own, and the boys have always wanted a younger brother to teach their... ways, to. (in other words how to get away with things without getting caught, how to cheat at video games, how to wrestle, how to hunt, etc.) I smiled and brushed a bit of hair out of Edward's face, "Esmé love, could you please some up here for a moment?" I said softly so as not to wake the slumbering boy. My beloved was standing next to me in a mere instant, "Is something wrong honey?" was the very first thing she said, glancing at Edward with worry. I chuckled and shook my head, "No sweaty, he's perfectly fine, just sleeping." I assured Esmé, kissing her head. She breathed out in relief and nodded, "Then what is it Carlisle?" Esmé asked, pecking my lips. I smiled and pecked hers back, "How would you like another little boy in the family?" I grinned, gesturing to Edward. Esmé gapped for a moment and then leaped at me, over-joyed, "Really Carlisle? It won't be too dangerous?" I shook my head, "No, he'll be safe. We had a little 'vampire' talk earlier and I highly doubt he'll be afraid when he finds out."

Jasper and Emmett were standing right behind us, clearly trying to contain their 'whoops', "Yes! Finally, our own little bro!" Emmett cheered in a hushed whisper. Jasper looked over at Edward and his smile slowly faltered, "He's terrified. I think Edward's having a nightmare." he whispered. The four of us were immediately by Edward's side, gently shaking him awake. Edward whimpered and curled up, covering his head with his arms, "No please! D-don't hit me daddy, I'll be good!" he cried, sniffling as silent tears fell from his big green eyes. Esmé the boys and I all stared in astonishment for a moment. Dear god... is that what happened to this sweat little boy?

(Jasper's POV)

Edward peaked at us from between his little arms and slowly lowered them when he realized that he was safe. So many emotions filled the room. Anger, confusion, sadness, terror, understanding, worry...

Is that how Edward got his injuries? Edward was... _abused_? Ugh. 'Edward' and 'abused' did NOT belong in the same sentence, it just wasn't right. He was way too cute and kind and innocent to be smacked around, and by his own parents of all people! I could never imagine poor little fragile Edward being purposely hurt by the people he was supposed to love and who were supposed to love him back. Its sick. Its sick and dead _**WRONG.**_ Never in my life had I ever wanted to kill someone so badly. Actually that was another thing. Were his parents really dead? Or was that a lie too?

Edward, realizing that he said... _**that**_... out loud gulped and scooted back while sitting up, "Um... uh..." he fumbled for an excuse but seeing the looks on our faces he knew that he couldn't lie anymore. A sob escaped his parted lips and Edward just broke down. Carlisle was the first to pull the small boy to him and scoop him up in his arms, standing only to sit on the edge of the bed and settle little Edward on his lap.

The newest member of our family finally broke down and told us his story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples! I am happy to announce that if anyone wishes for me to draw a pic of a scene or two in any of my stories, I will be happy to draw it for you, or, if you want to draw a scene(because I'm the same way, when I read a story I like I always ask the author/authoress if I can draw one of my fav parts) you don't even have to ask me, just let me know that you're drawing it, either post it on ****a website**** and send me the link or send it to me by email, then I'll put a link to it on my profile and tell other people to look at your prettyful pic(s)!**

**Oooor if you'd like, I will be more than happy to draw a pic for one of your fics. I wil not draw for any Edward bashing stories, and I will only accept the following fandoms: Twilight; TMNT; Powerpuff Girls Z; Life and Times of Juniper Lee; Fruits Basket; Dragon Ball Z (only the ones with Gohan.) I will not draw anything sexual! But if you're into Jakeward or Jasward or anything like that I'll draw cute little scenes like kissing, cuddling, hugging, ect. I don't think my mom will care too much about that. So please, if you're interested in having a part of your story drawn, or you know a friend who would like that, just let me know and I will gladly do it so long as it sticks to my terms. All pics that I draw will be posted on deviantart and the links will be posted on my profile with the name of the story and author its for next to it. You will be informed when the pic(s) are done.**

**Chapter 6**

(Emmet's POV)

"Hold it a little higher Em... no no, not that high." Jasper said. I grumbled and brought the flat screen down a little on the wall, "How's that?" Jasper put a hand on his chin and gazed the spot I held the TV in for like, five minutes just to piss me off. I mean, it's not like its heavy or anything, I could easily hold this thing up with a pinky if I wanted to, but I wanted to get to putting the rugs in so that we finish little Eddy's room! "Jazz!" I snapped, growling lowly. Jazz snickered and gave me a thumbs up. I huffed and drilled the flat screen onto the wall, stepping back to admire my work. Perfect.

It'd been almost a month since the newest little tyke of the family had told us what had really happened to him, and I was still mad as hell. The only reason that bastard who Edward called 'dad' is still breathing is because Carlisle said that I couldn't.

Before I knew it we were finally putting in Eddy's new bed and the room was finished. It fit little Ed perfectly. The walls were baby blue with little cartoon lions bordering the top and bottom and puffy white clouds covering the rest of the walls; the rugs were dark green; and we bought a few posters of Edward's favorite TV shows Teen Titans and Dragon Ball Z and his favorite band 'The Fresh Beat Band'. Hey, Eddy may be a little genius but he's still just a five-year old kid.

As of right now Edward was out with Esmé doing some clothes shopping since he left his bag of clothes out in the woods. Me, Carlisle, and Jazz have each taken turns today trying to find it but so far no such luck. It was Carlisle's turn now but I doubt he'll find it today, tomorrow maybe because Jasper and me promised to take him out to catch a movie. I mean we just HAD to after hearing that the kids never been to one in his whole life! How sad is that?

I heard the front door open and grinned. Jazz did too and we both left Eddy's new room to greet him and Esmé downstairs in the kitchen. Esmé was picking little Eddy up and placing him on one of the chairs near the island since he was still too short to climb it himself, "Okay sweetie, what do you want for dinner?" Esmé smiled lightly. "Umm..." Edward's soft little voice hummed. He really wasn't all that picky when it came to food. Hell, the first few weeks he was living here all he would eat was a damn apple! I'm sure you can imagine how worried everyone was, especially Esmé.

Knowing that Edward was just gonna choose the simplest thing he could think of Jasper stepped in, "Hows about some chicken Alfredo?" he suggested. Esmé beamed, "Does that sound good honey?" Edward paused for a moment, "I've never really tried it. I've seen my mommy and daddy eat it but I don't really know what it is." he admitted sheepishly. Ah god damn it! Don't tell me those sick bastards forced him to watch them eat a delicious home cooked meal while he starved! Jazz was quick to calm me down before I started smashing everything like I did after hearing about my baby bro's past.

"Well its pretty much just noodles, chopped up chicken, and broccoli covered in melted cheddar cheese sauce." Esmé explained, making Edward's stomach rumble. "Now that that's settled," I walked up behind Edward's chair and picked him up, tucking him under my arm, "I believe I need to regain my rep. as master of video games in this house." I smirked. Edward giggled, "You're so on!" I whooped and rushed to the game room. Damn it I just love this kid! He's every thing you could ever dream of in a little bro, he's cute, smart, loves video games, ISN'T taking my job at being the annoying one in the family, and best of all, I can use his adorable little puppy dog eyes to either get me and Jazzy out of trouble or get mom and dad to let us do something that would most likely get us into trouble!

Naturally I bet Edward that if he beat me then I would give him five bucks but if I beat him he would have to help us get Esmé to say yes to me and Jazz going to visit our girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice Denali. They moved to Forks long before us Cullens did so they ended up moving to Antarctica only a year after we met them because people were starting to notice how they still looked exactly the same as they did four years earlier. And boy did I miss my little Rose.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

(Edward's POV)

I don't really see why Emmett keeps challenging me to these video game matches but aw well, its his own fault that he now owes me five dollars! Jasper laughed and ruffled my hair, "Nice one bud! I am SO making sure you get chocolate ice cream for desert tonight!" I threw my tiny fists in the air, "Yes!" I cheered. Emmett grumbled and reached into his pocket, handing me a five dollar bill, "Here ya go bro. Good game." he smiled down at me. Were it Jasper who had beat him they would be rolling around on the floor, Emmett yelling that Jasper had cheated and Jasper just laughing and trying to buck Em off of him. Ah, it was good to be the baby of the family!

"Hey Edward, could you come down here for a second? I have a surprise for you." I heard Carlisle call from downstairs. Come on man, they've already gotten me so much stuff! I sighed and hopped up, rushing down to the first floor. Carlisle was standing there in the middle of the living room, holding something behind his back. I walked up to him, "Yeah Carlisle?" I didn't really call Esmé and Carlisle 'mommy' or 'daddy' despite the fact that that's what they legally were now. I don't really know why though, but I'm sure I'll grow out of it. Carlisle knelt in front of me, grinning ear to ear as he held out to me my... YES! My bag! I grabbed it and hugged it to me as tight as I possibly could, almost on the verge of tears. This bag had the only picture of me and mommy, both of us smiling because we'd thought that daddy was going to jail for stealing a car. But of course he'd managed to weasle his way out of it.

"C-Carlisle, where did you find this?" I sniffed, rummaging through my bag for my picture. "I found it along the road while I was driving home. An animal must have dragged it there or something." Carlisle explained, holding me while I stared at my picture. I was sitting on mommy's lap, wearing the new clothes she had bought me and actually fit me, being a black button up shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown boots while she was dressed in a really pretty yellow sun dress, her hair in a sideways ponytail. Both of us were smiling, and I mean really smiling, not forcing ourselves to like when we took pictures with daddy.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and scooped me up, "C'mon kiddo, let's get you something to eat." he smiled, rubbing my back. I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. Esmé set a plate of yummy warm chicken Alfredo in front of me, "Thank you." I smiled politely at her. Esmé grinned and kissed my head, "You're welcome hun."

I picked up my fork and spun a noodle around it but paused to look at my adopted parents, "How come you guys aren't eating? Are you still on your special diet?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. After the first few days I'd been here I noticed that I'd never seen any of the Cullens eat and asked them about it. Carlisle told me that they had to eat 'special' food that most people didn't like or else they got sick.

"That's right darling. We may be on it for a very long time, so don't worry about it." Esme smiled and kissed my cheek, placing a glass of warm milk in front of me.

I smiled and ignored the wet red stain I saw on the collar of her pretty grey blouse as I continued eating, "Okay."

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**Sorry, I know it took a while and its short but I hope the wait was worth it :) Btw, now that I think of it it would be totally awesome if someone out there would draw a pic of the one of Edward with his mother, to let me know that I don't totally fail at describing things. Please? I'm not making any demands, I'm just asking.**

**Reviews would be loved too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't do this. There was no way! Other kids hated me, even just after glancing at me they can tell I'm a dork. And these clothes that Esmé picked out for me for my first day of school were NOT helping. Heck, they had Emmett and Jasper rolling on the ground laughing!

I pouted at my ridiculous reflection. Esmé had gotten me a turtle neck sweater and stupid gray shorts that ended just above my knees. The shoes looked like black loafers to me, but I wasn't sure.

Jeez, just pull my underwear over my head now!

My cheeks burned a deep red as my big brothers continued to laugh on the floor of my room, "It's not funny!" I pouted, sticking my lower lip out. They were laughing way to hard to respond so I just waited for them to calm down, "C'mon guys, can you help me pick out some different clothes? Ones that Esmé will approve of." I asked in my normal small voice, looking at them with my wide green eyes.

Em hopped up from the ground and patted me on the back, making me stumble forward a bit. Yeah, he still struggled to control his strength around me. "No worries baby bro, I know just the gal to help you out!" he grinned, and suddenly became a little nervous. After two months of living here I'd learned that Emmett never really thought things through all the way...

"Relax Edward, he's talking about our girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie, remember them?" Jasper asked, kneeling in front of me. I did remember meeting their girlfriends once or twice, they were both really pretty and nice. And they both dressed like super models, so they should be able to help me with this... I guess a girl would call it a 'fashion dilemma'.

Emmett grinned nervously, "What? Oh, yeah, that's TOTALLY what I was thinking, uh huh."

Jasper and I gave each other a look and he slowly pulled me away from Emmett, "Ooo...kay... We'll just, umm... go call the girls." Jasper and I back away a few steps before turning around and sprinting out of the room.

"Hey boys, no running in the house!" Esmé called after us as we passed by her. Jasper scooped me up and sat me on the couch in the living room once we slowed to a stop, "Alright bud, give me your cutest pout." Jasper said, taking out his camera phone. I did as I was told and he snapped a picture of me before texting something, probably sending Alice the picture.

Jasper held up a finger and about twenty minutes later there was a knock on the front door. I hopped off the couch and followed my big brother to the door, holding his pant leg as he let Alice and Rosalie in.

In less than a second I was scooped up in Alice's arms, trapped in her death grip, "Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, big sissy Alice will make the bad clothes go away." she cooed. Anyone else would laugh at this moment, but the thing is that she's being dead serious.

It took both Rosalie and Jasper to get Alice to let me go, and even then it took a few minutes of tugging at her arms.

Alice took my hand and Jasper covered my eyes while we waited for Rosalie and Emmett to quit kissing which, again, took a few minutes. My brothers did want to come but Rosalie and Alice both wanted to spend some alone time with me and get to know me. I was suddenly scared that I would come back home with a pedicure.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

"AWWW! This looks so cute on you Edward! I think you should wear this for your first day," Alice beamed, fixing my shirt collar, "What do you think, Esmé?" the pixie turned to Esmé, who had decided to join us last-minute. She smiled in approval, "Its fine with me. Is this what you want to wear sweetie?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yes please." I said as I turned to the mirror again. Alice and Rosalie had both chucked a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, a white t-shirt, and a pair of shorts that went down to the middle of my calves at me. Perfect. At first I wasn't sure about the button up shirt but after Rosalie put the t-shirt over it I didn't mind.

A Cubs baseball cap caught my eye. I'd always been a huge baseball fan and I wanted to learn how to play, but daddy never let me. he said I wasn't fast enough or tall enough to be a baseball player, though I thought that that stuff only mattered in basketball. Well, being tall did. When I mentioned that daddy had slapped me and snapped that I needed to be tall to catch any balls that were about to fly over my head.

Rosalie noticed me looking at it and smiled, "Do you want that cap too? I know you're from Chicago, so you must love the Cubs."

I blushed lightly at being caught, "Oh, well, yeah. But you don't have to-" I had no time to finish. Esmé had already grabbed the cap and put it on my head, "Here you go hun." she smiled lovingly. I couldn't help but grin back. I missed being smiled at like that. Mommy only got to do it when daddy was gone, which wasn't much, and after she died, I'd forgotten what it was like to receive that look.

Without thinking, I said, "Thank you mommy."

_**(Esme's POV)**_

I couldn't believe it. My baby had finally called me mommy instead of Esmé. Oh, if I could cry I know I would have there and then.

The very first words that came out of my mouth when I went back home to Carlisle were, "Edward called me mommy, darling! He called me mommy!" I felt like a giddy little girl.

Carlisle grinned with joy and got up from his office desk, "Thanks great hun! Do you know what this means? Edwards adjusting to us, he's beginning to trust us more." he said, wrapping his arms around me.

Finally, our baby boy was finally starting to feel like one of the family...

**Sorry its short, I know, next will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who have read my other twilight story **_**Secrets**_** then I'm sure you would like to know that my best friend, and one of the newest members to , has written a cute ticklefic oneshot based on **_**Secrets**_**. My friends penname is ILuv2TickleEdwardCullenXD and her oneshot is called**_** Sneaking Out**_**. Its very cute and I'm sure you'll love it as much as I did (: And if you don't feel like searching for her then she's under my fav authors list**

**Chapter 7**

I told you. I told you, told you _**TOLD YOU.**_ The first second all the kids stared at me when I walked into the classroom, I knew that there was going to be trouble...

_**20 minutes earlier**_

Mommy and Carlisle both held my hands, one on either side of me, and smiled warmly at my new kindergarten teacher whose name I'd yet to learn. The teacher smiled back after a few seconds of staring at mommy for some reason and then got up to approach us. I didn't pay all that much attention to what he was saying after he introduced himself as Mr. Banner, I was too focused on the stares I was getting from the kids, four of them sitting at each of the seven tables except one that only had three kids. Those three, two girls and one boy, looked as though they were sizing me up, seeing if they could tell if I was gonna be a problem for them just by looking at me.

I couldn't help but blush under all the gazes and averted my eyes to the ground, burning holes into the toes of my _Nike_ sneakers while the kids burned wholes into my head.

I guess Carlisle had been talking to me, cause he started gently shaking my shoulder, "Hey, buddy." he said. I blinked and looked up at him, "Huh?" All the kids laughed and snickered. I frowned and shrunk. Mr. Banner called them to silence and then turned back to me, putting a hand on my head, "Edward, would you like your parents to stay here for your first day?" YES! Oh, but if I did agree than everyone would call me a baby...

I shook my head, "Um, no. I think I can manage myself thank you." I said softly, barely above a whisper. Mr. Banner looked surprised. Whether it was from my polite decline or that I had declined at all, I'm not sure.

Mommy looked like she wanted to hug me but knew better than to do so in front of the kids. I wanted to hug her too, but that would be even worse. The last thing I needed was to have the rep as mommy's boy. "Okay hun, you have a nice first day." she smiled.

Carlisle mussed my hair, "Good luck kiddo."

Once they were gone Mr. Banner stood me in front of the class, "Class this is our new student, Edward Cullen. Edward, go on and tell the class about yourself and I'll get a chair for you." He then walked out of the building, probably going to the other next to the playground that said 'Lunch Room' on it in big letters that I'd seen when we pulled up at the school.

All eyes were once again on me. I gulped and fiddled with a strand of thread sticking out of my shirt, "Um, I just moved here from Chicago about two months ago-" "Why are you living with the Cullens? And where are your real mommy and daddy? How come they didn't drop you off here?" a snobby looking blonde girl asked, glaring at me. Man, what was her problem?

"Esmé and Carlisle are my parents now. They adopted me." I said simply. I looked at the front of each of the tables, where papers hung on the edge, each of them with a student's name on them. The snobby girl was the only girl at her table, so she must have been Lauren.

Lauren seemed unimpressed, "Adopted? Doesn't that mean that your real mommy and daddy didn't want you so they gave you away?" she smirked, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air like some princess.

"No, that's not-" "I bet that you were such a pain in the butt that your parents didn't want you anymore, so they dumped you on the Cullens." Now, it took a lot to get me angry, and this girl was seriously starting to get on my nerves. What did she know, she's never met me before in her life!

"No, I bet that his parents didn't want him because he was so dumb!" One of the boys at her table snickered. The paper hanging in front of him said 'Tyler'. Not wanting to be left out everyone else joined in, making snide guesses and insults as to why I was adopted. After a few more moments of this, I burst, "MY DADDY HIT ME ALL THE TIME AND MY MOMMY DIED! SO I RAN AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was well aware that my new found bravery wouldn't last long, so I explained the rest in a rush, "My big brothers found me outside in the woods and brought me back to their house so that their daddy could help me," Everyone was now silent and looking at me with wide eyes, "After a while I finally told them what had happened to me, so they let me stay with them. End of story, happy?" I hissed.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone took that in. And during that silence I finally calmed down enough to realize what I had done. Aw man. Now what would they think?

"You're a liar!"

No more than two seconds after one of the girls yelled that the class was in an uproar. Everyone was shouting and throwing papers at me, saying that I was just making that up, that what they had said was true. I sighed in defeat and just stood there while everyone calmed down and went back to whispering and snickering to each other.

Mr. Banner came in holding a blue plastic chair that I just now noticed most of the boys were sitting in. Others had green chairs, and the girls had pink and purple ones. Mr. Banner put the chair at the table with only three kids, "Sorry I took so long kids. There's a lot of stuff in the storage closet, so I had to really look for this thing," he explained, "Edward you can come sit here. I'll get you some paper so that you can make yourself a name tag." Mr. Banner gestured to the names on the tables.

A blank white paper and a box of crayons was put in front of me, "Okay sport, all you need to do is write your name here and then draw pictures of the things you like around it. Be creative and put whatever you'd like on it." Mr. Banner grinned and left me to it. I picked up a blue crayon and wrote my name in big letters, mumbling each letter to myself in my head, E-D-W-A-R-D. There. Wait, did I need to write my last name too? I looked at the other name tags to double-check. Nope, only first name.

Now, what did I like..? Oh, cars! I drew a sloppy car that was meant to be a Volvo, and colored it in gray. Now what? Hmm... Shadow! He was my only friend before I met the Cullens. Oh wow, that sounds really bad when I actually say that to myself. I sighed and drew a picture of a puffy tiger-striped kitty. I could draw a book now, because I love reading. Out of ideas I once again turned to the other name tags for help. Most of the girls had rainbow and unicorn stickers on theirs' and a few princess dresses on some of them, plus various other things. But I'm not a girl. The boys had race cars, dinosaurs, flames, dogs, etc. Finally, I spotted that someone had put their favorite foods. I was about to get started on that when something hit the back of my head.

I frowned and reached back to brush it off, but instead I just rubbed something wet and sticky into my hair. Looking at my hand I saw that it was glue. I whipped around to look at the table behind me. That Tyler kid was holding a bottle of Elmers Glue, the tip pointed at me while the others snickered. I glared at him and felt something else hit the side of my face. Purple paint mixed with pink sparkly glitter. Great, just great. This time it was the girl sitting across from me, Jessica. When I turned to glare at her too, I couldn't help but notice that she looked familiar. That's right, I'd seen her at the store. She tried talking to me and holding my hand, batting her eye lashes but I had only been with the Cullens for a few weeks then, I barely spoke to anyone but Emmett and Jasper at the time. I guess she was still mad about the brush off.

Mr. Banner looked up from his desk to see what was going on and gaped at me and my painted face and sticky hair. I sighed and sat back in my seat, just waiting to see what would happen next.

"Jessica, Tyler, Edward, come with me please." Mr. Banner said sternly, standing from his chair. The other kids 'Ooooo'ed as we followed him outside to the hall.

He lined us up against the wall and demanded to know what happened. "We didn't do anything!" Jessica pouted, stomping her foot. Tyler nodded, "Yeah, how come we're getting in trouble jus' 'cause Edward can't stay clean?"

Mr. Banner narrowed his eyes, "Your hands tell me different." I looked at both their hands, as did they. Jessica's palm was covered in the same paint on my face and Tyler was still holding the glue bottle. Ha! That's what you get for making fun of the new kid.

Mr. Banner told me to go to the nurse to get cleaned up, and to hurry before the glue dried. I walked at a fast pace to where I had been directed and knocked on the wooden door. "Come on in." I reached up to turn the handle and stepped into the nurse's office, "Um, I have a bit of a problem." I muttered, closing the door behind me. A lady with bouncy curly black hair looked at me from her computer and gasped, "Oh, not another paint fight." she sighed, getting up.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

Once I was nice and clean again the nurse sent me off to lunch and the rest of my first day at school kept getting worse and worse. It felt like forever until I was finally standing by the pick-up bench in front of the school. Emmett and Jasper were supposed to pick me up after school, so I had another ten, maybe fifteen minutes until they got here. Then, I could go home, kick of my shoes, and sleep for the rest of my life.

"Hey, new kid!" I instinctively turned around without thinking and saw a group of older guys that looked to be in second or third grade. In that group was the Queen of the snobs herself, Jessica Stanley. I could tell what would happen if I didn't run just by their angry faces. One or two of them had to be Jessica's big brother or something, and she probably told him that I got her in trouble today. I made a break for it and ran down the sidewalk. The big kids were running after me and gaining. Jessica had stopped and was cheering the group on, as were a few of my other classmates. Why did they hate me? I just didn't understand.

The big kids were right on my tail and I was forced to toss my backpack so that I would lose the extra weight and run faster. Yes! They were slowly falling behind, but I took a turn around a corner and zigzagged through a crowd of adults. I turned around to check. Crap! Whoops... Mommy would kill me if she heard me say that. But come on man, how could they still be after me?

I sighed in frustration and kept running and running and running, not paying any attention to where I was going...

Even after I'd lost sight of the big kids I still looked over my shoulder, not slowing down until I finally noticed that it was darker than when the group of big kids had started chasing me. And not only that, but I was in the woods. Alone. Without a building or house in sight. Jeez, talk about de`-ja`-vu`. Scared out of my mind I started running again, faster this time, until I bumped into something rock hard, "Oof!" I grunted, falling back on my butt. I groaned and rubbed my head, looking up at what I'd bumped into. Scratch that, _who_ I bumped into. Three adults stood in front of me, one woman, and two men. The lady had thick, fiery curly red hair with leaves sticking out of them, and had a very pretty, almost feline like face. The blonde man looked like someone from Rosalie's tool magazines, with peach fuzz on his chin and shirtless chest. Wasn't he cold like that? Just like the lady, he was very pale, almost white. The last was an olive-skinned man with long black dreadlocks and a thin mustache above his lip. The weirdest thing about these people was that they all had bright red eyes that gleamed down at me like I was a piece of meat.

I gulped and was quickly on my feet, "Oh, um, sorry mister." I stared to slowly back away. The blonde man flashed me a dazzling smile, his white teeth sparkling, "It's fine. Accidents happen."

The woman crouched down to my level and curled a finger under my chin, "And whats a little cutey like you doing out here?" she asked me in a small, almost childlike voice. I wanted to back away from her touch, but when my brain told my legs to move, they only twitched and stayed glued in place. The lady was very pretty, yes, but there was something about her that made me scared. She was dangerous, as were the other two.

Apparently my mouth didn't want to listen to my brain either, "A bunch of big kids were chasing me. I ran in the woods to get away from them." I squeaked. Darn it Edward, shut up!

"Oh, you poor little thing." the lady cooed, pouting. The man with dreadlocks was suddenly behind me, his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry little guy," he had a British accent, I noticed, "We won't let the big kids get you."

The blonde man placed a hand on my head. They were all touching me now, with their icy cold hands, "That's right kiddo. We'll protect you." I sure as heck didn't feel safe around these people.

"Umm, thank you, but no thank you. I have to get back to my family, they're probably worried." I shrugged off their hands and finally got my legs to work and back away.

"Oh no you don't," the lady chirped and was suddenly behind me, "We don't want you running into anymore trouble."

"Please, I need to leave. My mommy doesn't want me talking to people I don't know." I said in a shaky voice, my lip bottom lip quivering. These people were really scaring me. I wanted to go home!

"Our bad." The blonde man chuckled, "Please, excuse our manners. I'm James. And these are my friends, Victoria," He gestured to the red-head lady, "And Laurent." and then the olive-skinned man.

"Nice to meet you." Not.

Laurent circled around me, "And, you are?"

The others joined him, walking in a small circle around me, keeping me from running anywhere. Though something told me that even if I tried to escape I wouldn't get far.

I kept my lips zipped tight.

"Aw, come on honey. We told you our names, its only fair that you tell us yours." Victoria pleaded, running her long fingers through my messy hair. I swatted her cold hand away, "I'm small, not ignorant." I snapped. It was so annoying when people automatically thought that they could trick me just because I was a little kid.

Victoria smirked, "Well, aren't you a smart young man. That's quite a big word you just said. And you used it in the right sentence." she praised.

"Stuff it!" I snapped. Wow, that's never happened before. At least, not with an adult.

Victoria's eyes flashed and she sneered, "That's not very nice. I think I might just have to punish you for that." "Yes, it's very rude to talk to a lady like that." Laurent nodded, looking down at me in disapproval.

I quivered and backed away from them, on the verge of tears again. They were going to hurt me. I found myself pressed up against a thick tree, with nowhere else to go.

The three bad people with red eyes closed in on me, ready to pounce.

And then howling could be heard in the distance.

**R&R please :) not only on this but on ILuv2TickleEdwardCullenXD's story as well! Thanx, luvs ya peoplez!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Terrified tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over as these three scary people advanced on me, cornering me. Knowing I was about to die I thought about the very few good times I'd had with my real mommy and later in life with the Cullens. And then my conversation with Carlisle about vampires came to mind. He said that from what he'd read that all vampires who drank human blood had red eyes, _**'**__**The wierdest thing about these people was that they all had bright red eyes that gleamed down at me like I was a piece of meat.'**_

With bodies hard as stone, '_**Scared out of my mind I started running again, faster this time, until I bumped into something rock hard.'**_

And ice-cold skin, '_**They were all touching me now, with their icy cold hands.'**_

And unnaturally perfect white teeth, '_**The blonde man flashed me a dazzling smile, his white teeth sparkling.'**_

No. NO. There was no way, vampires weren't supposed to be real! They're just supposed to be a made up story to scare little kids!

But here they were, standing in front of me. Real live vampires, getting ready to kill me.

I know I said that vampires weren't monsters just because they drank human blood, but c'mon, I'm five years old, how can I not be scared!

I whimpered and pressed myself against the moss-covered tree, shaking violently. The three vampires suddenly hissed and whipped around, their faces contorted in disgust. Huh?

"Mutts!" Victoria screeched in anger, quickly turning to glare at me. She looked indecisive, like she was considering whether to just quickly kill me now or run from these, 'mutts.' I was praying she would choose option two.

"We don't have time, they're almost here." James snapped. Laurent seemed disappointed too but was a little more calm about it. I saw a quick flash and then James was gone and I was being lifted off my feet by the collar of my shirt. James.

"You know kid, I like you. You've got guts. I think we'll come by again for another play date." he smirked. He and the others were out of sight before I even fell back to the ground.

They were gonna come back. I didn't want them to come back. NonononononononoNO. This was too much, I couldn't handle it, I just-I...

Everything started to spin, making me dizzy. I wanted to throw up.

The faint sound of something pounding against the forest floor was the last thing I heard...

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

Fuzzy...

Can't see...

Eyes won't open...

Voices...

Muffled ones...

Trying to concentrate...

Slowly coming too.

I could almost understand what the voices were saying. "I think... -oming to." it was definitely a guy, but I'd never heard his voice before.

"Kid. Hey kid, can ya here me?" another guy. I moaned and forced my eyes open to be met by the sight of an Indian boy who looked to be about sixteen years old. I blinked up at him and attempted to open my mouth to answer, but all that came out was a lame, "Uuuhhh..."

Nice one Edward. Real nice.

I felt a warm hand on my forehead, "Oh you poor thing, you're burning up." a woman this time, she sounded worried.

"Where..?" I just couldn't form any real sentences. I was still in a small state of shock, and a bit dizzy.

Another muscular boy joined the first, "You alright kid? Those blood suckers must have really scared ya to make ya pass out," he sneered, "Every time I think I've seen the worst of those soulless bastards they come and do crap like this, attacking little kids," he shook his head, "It just makes me wanna-" "That's enough Paul." came the woman's voice again.

Once she came into a view I couldn't help but think of how pretty she was. Tan creamy skin, long black hair, full lips, dark brown eyes... and then she turned her head to the side to smile at me. The whole right side of her face looked cracked and scarred. Not a pretty thing to look at, but I pretended not to notice.

"I'm sorry about him hun. Paul has a bit of a temper, as I'm sure you've noticed." she chuckled, "I'm Emily Uley. This is Jarred," she pointed to the boy who'd first spoken to me, "Quill," the boy next to him, "Embry," a taller boy sitting in a chair, "My husband, Sam," a man came up behind her and kissed her head, "And Jacob." a guy sitting at the foot of the bed I just realized I was laying on.

I smiled shyly at all of them. I felt the same way I did when I first met the Cullens. Shy, small, and a little scared. I mean, these guys helped me, so they should be good, right?

"Whats your name squirt?" One of them asked... Embry I think.

"I'm Edward." I said softly, sitting up. I hadn't even noticed that my head had been resting on a pillow and that I'd been covered by a blanket. Emily pressed her hand to my forehead again, "Hold on hun. Lay back down so I can put this on your forehead." she scolded me gently, holding up a wet cloth. I laid back down sheepishly and I felt the cloth placed on my head, cooling my feverish skin.

"Um, thank you for helping and everything, but I really need to call my parents and let them know I'm okay." I said, suddenly remembering that Emmett and Jasper had probably flipped when they didn't find me at the pick up bench at school. Plus I left my bag on the sidewalk, so who knows what they'll think about that?

"I'll get the phone." Jacob stood and stretched, yawning as he left the room to what I guessed was the kitchen. Sam kneeled next to me, "Edward, what were you doing out in the woods?" the question of the day.

I reluctantly told them about my bullying problem at school and how I'd been chased. All of them looked mad, and it honestly scared me, especially the way these guys shook.

Jacob came back in with the phone and handed it to me, "Here bud." he smiled warmly. I thanked him and took the phone, dialing Carlisle's cell phone number since I wasn't sure who would answer the house phone and I'm sure that it wouldn't be someone sane enough at the moment to listen. The phone barely rang once before Carlisle's voice answered from the other end, "Hello?" he sounded stressed.

"Carlisle? Its me, Edward."

_**(I was gunna end it here, do ya luv me for not?)**_

"Edward! Thank god you're okay. Everyones worried sick." he breathed, as if he'd been holding his breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just ran into some... problems..." how did I explain it? 'A group of big kids chased me around town because I got one of their little sisters in trouble in class so I ran into the woods to lose them but instead bumped into some vampires'? Yeah, that doesn't sound crazy at all.

"Problems? Are you hurt? Edward, where are you?" Carlisle demanded, and I could tell he was struggling to keep calm. I tried my best to sooth him, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm at Emily Uley's house." there was a long pause, "You're at the reservation?" his tone kinda scared me. Why did he sound so nervous?

I saw Sam nod tensely at me out of the corner of my eye. Huh, I guess the volume on the phone was higher than I thought, "Yeah." I said.

"Are there a group of teenage boys there?" Carlisle asked, a little more calm now. I nodded even though he couldn't see, "Uh huh."

"Okay, just ask one of them to bring you home, alright? I'll let everyone else know that you're okay." Carlisle sighed.

"Okay."

"And be careful sport." oh boy, we're back to that nervous voice that gave me goosebumps...

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

Jacob had been the one to offer to bring me home. He looked kinda reluctant but said that he would none-the-less. Emily had bundled me up in my coat but I was still kinda chilly as we walked through the woods.

I was suddenly lifted up and pressed against Jacob's abnormally warm chest, feeling even smaller and fragile wrapped up in his arms. He was kind of like Emmett, only paler and a lot warmer, "That better kid?" he asked.

I blushed, feeling a little awkward at being pressed up against another guy's chest but the warmth felt too good to pull away so I nodded.

Jacob, probably feeling the same way about our position as I did, let me piggy back for the rest of the fifteen minute walk.

We didn't make it halfway across the yard before Emmett snatched me away from Jacob and squished me against him. I squirmed around as much as I could, "E-emmett... c-c-can't. Breathe." I managed to squeak out.

"Careful leech!" Jacob snapped, sneering. Leech?

"Stuff it mutt! I was freaking worried sick, how the hell do you expect me to react?" Emmett growled. Mutt?

"Maybe if you hadn't taken your sweet time when picking him up from school then you wouldn't have had a reason to be worried in the first place!"

"You keep quiet! I don't know why he wasn't at the pick up bench when I got there but I sure as hell didn't expect it, so don't go acting like this is all mine and Jasper's fault!"

"It is your fault! And what the hell are you doing with a human in the first place you damn blood sucker? What, are you feeding off of him at night while he's asleep or something?"

Whoa whoa whoa! What? "What?" I gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Emmett growled lowly and placed me on the ground, pushing me behind him as he got in Jake's face, "Now look at what you've done you mongrel! Do you wanna explain to him and make him run away again?"

"Again? What the hell are you talking about bloodsucker?" Jake sneered, looking annoyed but still curious. Aw Jeez, I didn't want to repeat my life story. I still had little nightmares every other night, I didn't need to have them for a week straight! "Would someone just please tell me what the heck is going on here?" I demanded, stomping my foot on the ground and crossing my arms. I'm sure it looked funny, me, a little five-year old kid, glaring up at these two huge teenagers firmly as if I were their parent.

Emmett shot Jake another glare and then put a hand on my shoulder, gently nudging me to the house, "C'mon sport, lets call a family meeting and then we'll explain." he sighed reluctantly, sneering at my new-found friend as we neared the house. I could see the rest of the family gathering in the living room through the large glass windows, Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch, Mommy and Carlisle standing next to them and Rose waiting for Emmett by the door.

"Hold on leech, I'm not letting him stay with you alone, I'm coming too!" Jake sneered, right on mine and Emmett's heals. Emmett growled and I could feel him tensing as he took my hand and walked faster while I tried my best to keep up with him. I blinked and suddenly I was in Rose's arms, "Get your disgusting stench away from him you mangy mutt!" she hissed, _**actually**_ hissed! Just like those three vampires I met in the woods... NonononononononoNO! The Cullens were good, I had to remember that, they had golden eyes so they must drink animal blood, just like in Carlisle's story!

I froze as Jake started to shake with rage, and I mean shake. "Jacob, DON'T!" I heard Carlisle yell from the front door. D-don't what? I huddled closer to Rose automatically. Hey, at least I knew what she was and what she ate, but I had no idea what Jake's story was! And I really didn't want to in all honesty.

There was a loud ripping sound as Jake growled and jumped forward, forming into something I'd never thought possible. One minute my new friend was standing before me. Now he had been replaced with a big reddish-brown wolf that stood taller than Emmett, growling menacingly.

I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. This wasn't real. I'm asleep.

Carlisle was suddenly standing between us and the wolf, "Jacob, please, you're frightening Edward. Please phase back, and you're certainly welcome to join us and explain to Edward about all of this." he said calmly, unphased by the fact that he was standing in front of a big werewolf. The wolf huffed and glanced at my terrified face for along moment before trudging into the nearby trees. I followed him with my eyes, never lifting my head from under Rosalie's chin. A few seconds later Jake came back out in a pair of denim shorts and Nike sneakers.

"Lets get this over with." he grunted.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

"So... you're vampires... and the guys from the reservation are werewolves?" I repeated. Carlisle nodded, "Exactly. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Edward, but we wanted to make sure that you knew that we were trustworthy first."

"Are you scared sweetheart?" Esme asked softly, putting a hesitant hand on my head. I shrugged, "Honestly... I don't know what I feel." I said softly. This was all so confusing. Should I be scared? Sad? Angry? Jasper sighed and put his hand on his head, "Think you could make up your mind sport? All these emotion changes are driving me crazy." I blinked, "Huh?"

"Most of us have special powers," Alice said, "I can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Emmett is stronger than any of us." I nodded slowly. So much to learn. "And... you guys feed off of animals right?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, "That's right."

I looked at Jake, "What about you? Is everyone on the reservation a werewolf?"

"No. Just me and the guys you met at the house, except for Emily." Jacob said.

"But when you guys saved me from the bad vampires it was still kind of light out, but you were already wolves." I pointed out. Jacob chuckled, "We don't change on the night of a full moon. We can change when ever we want to pretty much. But just make sure that you stay clear of us when we get mad." he warned, giving me a dead serious look. I gulped and nodded.

"Can I please go to bed now? I'm real tired." I said. It was true, I really was tired. This was a long day for me.

Carlisle nodded, "Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute." I hopped off the couch and went upstairs to my room, pulling my pajamas out. All I wanted to do was crawl under the covers and pass out. And that's exactly what I did.

I woke up to the mouth-watering smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I blinked my eyes open and sat up, looking around. It was foggy out, so thick I could barely see the trees only a few feet away from my window. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, my stomach rumbling loudly. Jasper, Emmett, and Esmé all looked at me cautiously as I walked in, like they expected me to scream and run for the hills. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of you."

It was silent for a moment, but then I saw everyone relax and give small smiles.

**Short chapter I know, and so so sorry for taking so long. Btw got a new really cute fick up, its a Twilight Coraline crossover story, and I think you'll really like it. Plus I need some ideas for what kind of magical wonders the other mother could do for edward. So, if you think of anything then let me knnow please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you find any sentences that are incomplete please let me know and ill fix it! i dont know why that happens.**

**Chapter 11**

Breakfast was as yummy as usual. Everyone stood around me watching me eat, waiting for me to come to my senses and go running. Everyone except for Jasper of course. He could feel that I wasn't scared. I think he was trying to send the same calming waves to the others, but I don't think its working.

I sighed and finished my milk, letting mommy wipe away the mustache and then kiss my cheek, "Do you still wanna go to school today baby?" she asked. I bit my lip. I didn't ever wanna go back there. I would only get beaten up. Who knows what else they'll stick to me? Or what they'll stick ME to?

I shook my head, "No. I wanna stay home."

She frowned but nodded, "Okay honey. You can play with Emmett and Jasper before they go to school. Then you can do whatever you want." Emmett pouted, "How come Eddy gets to do what ever he wants?"

Mommy rose an eyebrow at him, "Because I don't think Edward will bring any animals home and try to tame them as pets."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Once. I brought a bear home ONCE and tried to train it."

Jasper and Carlisle chuckled while I got off my chair, "Bet I beat you to the game room Teddy Bear!" I grinned, running out of the kitchen and barely making it two steps into the hall before I was upside down with my back against a strong chest and my legs draped over broad shoulders, "Not this time Lion Cub." Emmett grinned.

We all had nicknames for each other. Well, us Cullen brothers that is. Emmett is 'Teddy Bear', Jasper is 'Blond Fox', and I'm 'Lion Cub'. I don't really know why or how we came up with it. But it was fun and mommy thought it was cute. Carlisle just smiles and shakes his head fondly every time we call each other by our nick names.

I laughed and let him carry me to the game room even though blood started rushing to my head. Emmett let me fall face down on the overstuffed couch and ruffled my hair before grabbing the _Wii _remotes. Jasper popped in _Mario Super Party 9_ and plopped on the couch on my other side.

**TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT**

Jasper and Emmett had gone to school over an hour ago when Jacob came over. I ran up to the door and opened it eagerly. I didn't mind that Jake was a werewolf. I thought it was cool!

Jake picked me up and draped me over his shoulder, "Yo minni man. Ready?" I grinned, "Yeah!"

Jacob called earlier and asked if I wanted to go for a ride on his back while he's in wolf form. Who would say no to that?

Esmé exhaled and kissed my head, "Be very very careful and stay close to Jacob. Jacob don't go too fast or jump around too much." she said sternly. Jacob shrugged and brought me outside, carrying me to the woods.

Once we were passed the treaty line, he went behind a tree and undressed before phasing into the same giant russet-brown wolf almost as tall as Emmett from yesterday. He bent his head down and gently grabbing the back of my hoody in his maw and picking me up. He turned his head so I was facing his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swung my leg around so I was straddling his back like a horse.

Jacob bent his legs a bit before sprinting through the trees. I squinted against the cold wind, everything flying passed us. It wasn't as fast as my family, but it was pretty close.

I held on for dear life when Jacob leaped over a fallen tree and zig zagged around bushes and rocks. His giant paws pounded against the soggy earth in a steady rhythm for almost an hour. I was cold and soaked to the bone, but I was having the greatest time of my life! I still wonder how I went from having a stray kitten as a friend to having a loving family of vampires and a pack of wolves for friends in just over a month.

Jacob stopped near a cliff where the other wolves were waiting in their human forms. Jacob lowered his head so I could get down then went behind some bushes to phase back and get dressed.

They were gonna go cliff diving. Mommy said I could watch but she'd sooner eat a full box of pizza before she let me even go within twenty feet of the edge.

Jacob sat me on a big rock, "Stay right here." he said. I nodded and watched him walk over to the guys, giving them high fives before they all came over to me and gave me the same greeting, though Jared pulled me into a noogie.

We laughed and joked around for a while. Embry and Paul decided to go diving and have a 'who can jump the farthest contest'. Sam and Jacob set up a small fire so I could stay nice and warm, then they'd all come sit with me later and we'd roast marshmallows and hot dogs.

I laughed when they kept throwing each other off the cliff and the one getting thrown (mostly Paul) pretended to be mad (except Paul, he actually was mad) and eventually calmed down to just chatting about random things. By dinner time I was exhausted and half asleep.

Jacob had carried me in his arms and placed me in Carlisle's, lightly bumping fists with me before leaving. Carlisle tucked me into bed for a nap and kissed my forehead.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I guess I couldn't avoid school forever. But I wish I could've. I could have gone my whole life without being forced to walk around with my under wear pulled up so far that the legs holes looped through my arms and over my shoulders. Some fifth graders had corner me in the bathroom and pulled my shirt off. Then they yanked up my underwear and put my shirt back on, "Undo that and we'll give you a swirly." one of them had laughed. That was almost an hour ago. I felt like I was gonna die if I didn't undo this soon. But they said I had to wait until the end of the day.

Stupid big kids.

One day when I'm big, I'm gonna get them all back and run them up the flag pole. See how they like it! I was gonna get strong like Emmett and Jasper and beat up everyone whose ever been mean to me.

At the end of the day I was dragged into the bathroom. The biggest kid turned me around to make sure the wedgie was still in place, "Good. Now let's get that out." he smirked and took my arms out of the leg holes, then he and two other kids pulled as hard as they could on my underwear. I cried out in pain, wondering what the heck they were going. Until i heard the fabric start to rip that is. My feet were a few inches off the ground by the time my underwear ripped completely and I fell to the floor, curling up and holding my little boy parts that felt like it'd been broken in two.

I'd managed to compose myself and splashed a bit of water in my face to wash off the tear marks before Jasper got here. He honked the car horn and I ran out of the school and to the car, hopping in the back seat. He knew that I'd been bullied but also knew that I wasn't comfortable talking about it. Though there was no denying it. He was made as 'H-E- double hockey sticks!'

And a mad Jasper means bad news for everyone around him.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY! I lost internet in february T-T i dont get it bak for a few more weeks but right now im at my dads so i was able to type this out last minute. Its really short I kow but its just supposed to be a quick rundown of what edwards daily life is like. Thanks so much for being patient I promise none of my stories have been abandoned! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**6 years later...**_

I sat on the cold wet sidewalk in front of Forks Middle School, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to pick me up. It was my first day of middle school and I was glad to admit that it wasn't as bad as elementary. I still had kids who picked on me, mostly the ones who've known me since kindergarten, but the few who didn't know me thought it was unfair so they stood up for me.

I made two friends, Bella Swan and Seth Clearwater. Bella just moved here from Phoenix and was now living with her dad, Chief Charlie Swan. Seth was from the reservation like Jacob and he was a third year. He was also one of the biggest kids in the school. Not weight wise but in muscle and height. Definitely a good companion to keep when you have to worry about getting beat up every day.

_'God, listen to me. I sound like a wimp! Well, I am, but that doesn't mean I should be happy to have other people I can hide behind while they fight my battles.' _ I thought bitterly. Every now and then I'd try to fight back when I was being bullied, but it always ended very badly. Very _very badly!_

I looked up when I heard Emmett's monster Jeep bellowing down the street at nearly fifty miles an hour. i rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile fondly. Most kids and some teachers and parents scrambled to get as far from the street as they could, scared of getting hit. I didn't move though. I knew better. I knew that if I stood in the middle of the street while anyone in my family was driving faster than _Speed Racer_ they still wouldn't hit me.

Emmett skidded to a stop when the back door was directly in front of me. I got up and brushed the wet dirt off the back of my jeans and hopped in the car, barley having time to buckle my seat belt before the big lug was speeding away. Mom would kill him if she saw that. Jasper turned around from the passenger seat to smile at me, "Hey li'l bro. How was your first day?" he asked. "Do I need to beat anyone's ass?" Emmett asked with a huge grin, though I knew he was far from joking. I laughed, "No, not this time. I actually made some friends." "Oh, dish kid! I want all the details!" Emmett said, not even looking at the road anymore but still avoiding hitting any pedestrians. I shrugged, "Only two people. Seth Clearwater from the reservation and the new girl everyones been obsessing over, Bella Swan."

"A lady friend huh? Ooh Eddy's gotta girlfriend, Eddy's gotta girlfriend!" Emmett sang mockingly. I blushed deeply, "Sh-she is not my girlfriend!" "Not hot enough?" Jasper asked. "Well, no, she's really pretty-" "Eddy's gotta girlfriend-" "I do not!" "Eddy's gotta girlfriend-" "Emmett!" "Eddy's gotta girlfriend-" "Come on Jasper not you too!" "Eddy's gotta girlfriend-" "I'm eleven, mom would kill me if I started dating! Or worse of all she'd get all goo goo eyed and giggly every time the girl would come over!" "Eddy's gotta girlfriend!" I huffed and crossed my arms. Three could play at this game, "Emmy and Jazz still haven't told mom that they snuck out last week! Even though they were grounded!" I sang, smug.

That shut them up real quick.

Jasper grumbled but I knew he wasn't mad, just embarrassed, "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good little man."

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

After some more light-hearted teasing we relaxed and listened to the radio. Emmett decided to stop by McDonald's really quick since he wasn't sure if mom and dad would be home yet and they'd be going hunting for the night.

This would be mom and dad's 70th anniversary I think. Dad took mom to an island he bought her a long time ago which he'd named Isle Esmé. So they probably wouldn't be back for a few more days.

Jasper and Emmett wrinkled their noses when we were waiting in the McDonald's drive through while I inhaled deeply. All I could smell were wonderful, delicious, salty french fries and cheese burgers. They, however, probably smelled dirt and mold or something like that.

I probably should have told Emmett not to order everything he knew I liked and just get one meal, and maybe get whatever it was in a medium instead of a large. He spoke before I could though...

"Yeah, can I get a twenty piece nugget meal, make the drink a large coke and the fries medium. And also a double cheese burger with extra pickles, no onion or tomato, and a large chocolate shake with the cherry and whipped cream." Emmett said to the speaker.(**AN: I'm sorry im just craving McDonald's right now XD)**

"... any sauces..?" the static voice replied.

"Sweet and Sour." Emmett said simply.

Jasper and I both shook our heads while the guy told us the price."What? We'll be gone all night, and you could wake up wanting a snack." Emmett shrugged. I didn't bother disagreeing, but this meant I'd have to join a gym before I started getting bloated. "Em, I think you should sit down with Carlisle and have a little talk about serving sizes and how much pure fat an eleven year old boy should consume in a day." Jasper said.

Emmett only groaned before going to he next window to pay for the food.

Once the bag was dropped in my lap I held it firmly closed and rolled the window down so that the smell (though it made my belly growl in anticipation) wouldn't completely fill the car and force my brothers to hold their breath for the next ten minutes it would take to get home.

I ran inside with my food and hopped on the couch when we got home, not the least bit surprised that Emmett and Jasper had beat me to it and were already watching the game.

Basketball wasn't really my favorite sport nor my best. I could be fast but I tripped over my own feet when I had to move around other kids. And that I've only grown six inches since first grade doesn't help either.

I nibbled on a chicken nugget while watching the game with mild interest. Jasper and Emmett were hopping up and down in excitement, both rooting for different teams. I had no doubts that someone was gonna lose a bet today and either have to do a chore, or pay up with the big bucks. Jasper cried out in despair about two hours later. Emmett let out a very Alice- like squeal of joy, "YES! YES! BOO-YAH BLONDIE! COUGH IT UP!" he boomed, holding out his hand expectantly. Jasper slapped a fifty dollar bill in Emmett's palm, not looking up from his lap. Emmett smirked, "...And...?" Jasper sighed, "I'll mow the lawn at human speed this weekend."

I cringed. The one chore we all hated. Working on the yard. Mowing was the worst since the yard was so big, and the guys couldn't do it at full speed because the mower tends to suck up too much grass at one time and explode...

While Emmet continued his victory dance and Jasper sulked I grabbed the remote and switched it to _The Hub._ I didn't like watching it in the morning when _My Little Pony_ (**AN: Not dissing it im actually a fan too) **or _Strawberry Shortcake _**(AN: Not dissing but not a fan either) **were on but I was excited to watch it after school because that's when _The Haunting Hour_ and _Goosebumps_ came on. I grinned excited when I saw my favorite episode was on and sipped my soda.

Jasper sighed and looked at the screen. He and Emmett didn't mind these shows, they just hated how fake and predictable they were. But that's what I loved about it. I didn't like being truly terrified. I'd had enough of that for the first five years of my life.

Jacob came over before the guys had to leave. I guess he would be my baby sitter. I grinned and went over to him, "Hey Jake." He grinned at me and mussed my already unruly hair, "Hey mop top."

I pouted, "Hey! People who tease me don't get to eat double cheese burgers and fries from McDonald's!" I huffed. Jacob flipped me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me to the living room, most likely following the food's scent. He dropped me on the couch and plopped down in front of the cheeseburger. I laughed and sat up. I still had a few chicken nuggets left that I guessed I could make room for.

After some brief goodbyes Emmett and Jasper left, leaving me and Jacob alone with our food and the stupid actors trying to break into the room that they already know is haunted by an evil spirit.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

Jacob was passed out by about eleven with a clump of cheese on the corner of his mouth. I wasn't tired though. I was wide awake and actually energetic. I sighed and flipped through the channels until it got annoying and got up. Maybe I'd get tired if I laid on my balcony and stared up at the stars for a while.

I went to my room which had long ago been redecorated to plain grey walls and dark blue carpet and my bed replaced with a dark mahogany setting and blue sheets. I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, going out to the balcony and spreading them on the smooth wood. I laid down and relaxed, looking up at the sky. It was mostly cloudy as it usually was in Forks. But I could see the small twinkling stars shining in the dark sky.

It was definitely soothing, especially with the crickets chirping and the gentle wind brushing the leaves against each other. I closed my eyes contentedly and soon found myself too tired to get up and lay down in bed. So I wrapped the blanket around myself, hoped it wouldn't rain, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

"Edward..."

Go away.

"Eeedwaaaaard..."

Leave me alone. I just fell asleep!

"_EDWAAAARD..."_

I groaned and opened my eyes, "What?" I grumbled tiredly, sitting up in my bed.

Scratch that.

Sat up in the middle of my room back in Chicago.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**HA HA CLIFFHANGER! One of my very first cliffhangers! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**POLL ALERT! **_**I'll be posting a poll to decide whether you guys want Edward to stay single, pair up with Jacob, or someone else in the future. Bella wont be a choice though cause I've gotten quite a few reviews asking for her to remain a friend and nothing more. **

**Chapter 13**

No... it was a dream. It had to be! I looked around frantically, scrambling to my feet. Yes this must be a dream. If he were to kidnap me in real life he would have tied me up.

A soft breeze pushed the hair on the back of my neck lightly. I whipped around and stared in shock at the person I'd never thought I'd see person who'd haunted my nightmares for months nearly seven years ago. He along with his coven.

James.

He flashed his deadly teeth at me through a wide grin, "Hey little buddy, long time no see." I backed up against the wall. It was only a dream. It didn't make sense that he would be here of all places. Or that I would be here.

So this meant I could do what I wanted.

I scowled at him and took a big step forward, "Screw off you blond freak! I'm not scared of you here!" Man that felt good!

James stared at me for a moment before barking out a loud laugh that made my skin crawl. He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his shoulders shook with laughter, "Damn kid I forgot how funny you were!"

I blushed lightly and narrowed my eyes. I opened my mouth to shout another insult when a cold hand brushed against the back of my neck and over to my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was when I caught a flash of fiery red hair out of the corner of my eyes, "Victoria." I whispered.

Victoria ran her marble like hand through my hair as she moved around to stand in front of me, "My how you've grown." she purred.

I flinched and took a step back. Why did I have to dream her up too?

Laurent stepped in the room, his dreadlocks flowing behind him as he came to stand next to James. I pressed myself against the wall and stared at the three predators before me, knowing that they couldn't hurt me but still terrified all the same. "Would you like to meet our new friend little one? Or rather, reunite with him I suppose I should say." Laurent hummed, gesturing to the door. I slowly looked over at the tall black figure that had appeared out of what seemed to be thin air and my eyes widened.

I stared in horror at the gleaming red eyes that bored right into my soul.

_**"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"**_

I bolted up in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

I slowly looked around and sighed in relief. I was still on the balcony. Still laying on the blanket. And the stars were still gleaming faintly behind the clouds. I hadn't been asleep very long, maybe only an hour.

Standing, I grabbed the blanket and pillow and went inside, dropping them on my bed and leaving the room. It was highly unlikely I'd be getting anymore sleep tonight after that nightmare.

I rubbed my eyes and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the chocolate shake I hadn't drunk earlier. Sweets weren't good to have at bedtime, but I didn't plan to sleep so it didn't really matter.

Going to the living room where Jacob was still snoring away like a hibernating bear, I sipped at the cold drink and sat in the overstuffed recliner.

There was nothing good on TV except for adult stuff so I stopped on Family Guy since it was the least inappropriate and mom and dad weren't here to lecture me about it.

I balanced the wet cup on my knee while I watched Peter put a puppy in the parrots place and put a mustache on it. It was funny. Not funny enough to make me forget about the nightmare though. It was so real even though it could never happen. I shivered at the thought of him really boring down at me with those horrifying deep blood-red eyes.

I knew I needed to stop thinking about it or I'd be having even worse nightmares but I couldn't help it.

I needed to distract myself. But how?

What would Emmett do to ease his own tension...?

An evil grin started to split my face in half and I looked at Jacob's sleeping form.

Bingo.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

It was nearly dawn by the time Jasper and Emmett came home. I pretended to be asleep on the chair, making sure my breathing was even and I wasn't moving my eyes around under my lids.

I heard steady and swift footsteps along the living room floor. Jasper. And Emmett's firm, heavy footsteps followed behind him before stopping abruptly in what was most likely the couch.

Then there was a brief moment of silence...

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Emmett boomed and fell on the floor laughing. I made myself jerk as though I'd been startled and sat up, "What!?"

Jacob growled in annoyance and opened his eyes, "What the hell leech?"

Jasper pressed his lips firmly together, refusing to laugh along with Emmett. I couldn't say I was as strong. When I looked at Jake's face I had to burst into a fit of giggles.

While Jake was fast asleep I'd went to my room and grabbed my paint kit. Painting make up on him would have been too obvious, so I painted his face dark brown, fave him a uni-brow, and painted a big pink tongue sticking out of his mouth. Luckily Alice had left a headband with puppy ears on them from Halloween here.

Jacob got up and looked in the mirror before pouncing on Emmett, "You bastard!"

Not able to contain his laughter any longer, Jasper leaned back against the wall and laughed hysterically. I fell off the couch I was laughing so hard!

"Hey man, I didn't do it! " Emmett choked out, trying to be serious but failing miserably, "But I sure as hell wish I did!"

Jacob turned to look at me in surprise, "Edward!?" I grinned sweetly, "Yes?" I asked, crossing my hands so I could subtly point out the brown paint I had decided not to wash off my fingers. Jacob jumped me, though he wasn't rough like he was with Emmett, "Oh you're so gonna get it you little punk!"

I grinned, "Bring it pup!"

I should have known the fun wouldn't last too long before the questions started coming. Everyone knew that when it came to pranking, Emmett was the king, Jasper was the prince, and I was the commoner who tagged along if invited. I never pulled a prank unless given instructions, let alone on my own.

Emmett didn't think there was anything wrong, so he got almost as bummed as I did when Jasper and Jacob turned things serious. Well, after Jake washed off the paint and took the ears off that is.

Jasper sat me on the couch and crossed his arms, "Okay Edward. Whats going on?" he asked, his southern accent deepening with his sternness and concern. I shrugged, "I woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I thought I'd do something to entertain myself."

"Come on kid. I know you don't think we're that stupid. What was it that woke you up?" Jacob asked, sitting next to me. Damn.

I scratched the back of my neck, a nervous habit I'd picked up from Carlisle over the years. I didn't wanna talk about the dream. That was the whole point of this stupid prank. But I should have guessed that Jasper would see right through all this, and Jacob had probably guessed something was wrong the second he found out I was the one who'd painted his face.

But there was no point in not telling them. It was just a dream after all. I wouldn't be warning them that I was in danger or anything. Just a stupid little nightmare.

I exhaled and told them everything. Everything except for who the dark figure with the gleaming red eyes was. I told them I hadn't seen the face but it was obvious they didn't believe me. They didn't press either though, so that's good.

After I finished telling them I laughed a bit to make it seem like it was no big deal. Like I wasn't scared, "So, to get my mind off the nightmare, I thought it'd be fun to prank Jake. No harm done. Nothing serious."

No one said anything. No one laughed along with me.

They just exchanged nervous glances.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

Mom and Dad were finally coming back from their 70th honeymoon. And thankfully Jasper and Emmett didn't tell them about my nightmare. I knew mom would have flipped and dad would have asked me countless uncomfortable questions. Yeah. definitely no need to alarm the parents.

When mom came in she swooped me up and kissed me on the cheek, "Hi honey. Gosh I missed you so much!" she cooed. She still had a tendency to use baby talk. I didn't enjoy but at the same time I didn't mind.

Dad kissed my head and mussed my hair while mom went over to Emmett and Jasper to give them the same greeting she'd given me, minus picking them up.

For now, things were okay. The whole Family was were all laughing and smiling. Everything was perfect.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**STILL NEED POLL VOTERS!**** I'm afraid that only 3 voters just wont do it! I need a LOT more before I can really decide. So far I have 2 votes for Jacob and 1 for other but i know i have far more people than that who read this story. The poll is at the top of my profile page and anyone can vote! Please VOTE!**

**(WARNING: LOTS of swearing in this chapter and I bit of molestation)**

**Chapter 14**

Never. Again. Never again will I ever be stupid enough to believe that someone like Bella would like me as more than a friend. Never again will I ever think that anyone will ever really love a pathetic loser who even after living through five years of abuse and eleven years of bullying has no idea how to stand up for himself. That anyone will love someone who only just recently had a small growth spurt and went from being five-two to five-seven in about two months time. That someone will ever love me at all as more than just a son, brother, or friend.

Bella chose the bastard who earned me my very last beating.

The asshole who framed me for something that I hadn't done but really wish I had.

Mike. Fucking. Newton.

Four years of friendship meant absolutely nothing to her apparently. I wasn't good enough. Wasn't tough enough. She wanted to be with the very thing she hates more than anything.

A bully.

She doesn't know that of course. She has no idea that for the past week since Newton moved here he turned half the school against me by telling them stories of our childhood. It was all fake of course. I'd never slept over his house and wet myself five minutes after my parents left because I missed my mommy. I never walked around with a pink bunny squeezed in my arms everywhere I went. And I'd most definitely never went through a phase where I only wore my underwear while running around the neighborhood screaming 'Captain Underpants up up and away!'

In fact, that was everything that he used to do. But no one believed me of course. I was the school punching bag and nothing more. Which is how I'd ended up in this situation in the boys locker room during lunch hour on Friday the 13th.

How ironic.

I'd never anticipated it. Didn't even hear them following me from the cafeteria to the locker room when I'd remembered Mom wanted me to bring my gym clothes home to be washed. I was just dialing my combination code when I felt a pair of rough hands grab the back of my black T-shirt and yank me back, the cotton of my shirt nearly choking me.

There were five of them. One being Newton. That's fair right? Five six-foot tall football players against one five foot seven unofficial baseball player?

NOT.

The one who grabbed me shoved me back against a wall of lockers and two others grabbed my wrists, pulling them so my arms were out on either side of me. I struggled as hard as I could, "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, earning a solid punch in the jaw that only shut me up for about a minute before I was screaming and kicking again.

"Know what'll shut him up!" a senior who I'd only seen a handful of times smirked before reaching into the front of my pants and grabbing the waist band of my boxers.

"FUCK!" I yelped when he yanked them up passed my belly button. Shit I hated that! But of course like the stubborn idiot I am I still didn't shut my trap, "Freaking let me go!" I managed to squeak out passed the pain in my balls.

The senior gave another rough pull on the front of my boxers that left me on my toes and the fabric not even giving the slightest hint of ripping anytime soon. Just my freaking luck.

I finally thought it'd be smart to just shut it.

But naturally, they were having fun now.

The guys holding my wrists still held them when one hand and used their free ones to reach behind me and take hold of the back of my boxers.

The three bastards with vice like grips on both sides of my underwear grinned at each other, "One,"

"Guys come on, don't!" I choked out.

"Two,"

"Don't!"

"Three!" they all shouted and pulled my underwear up so hard my converse sneakers weren't even close to touching the floor. I bit back a scream of utter pain. But I couldn't stop the tears.

"Awww the poor babies crying." One of the guys who weren't doing anything but observing cooed. They all laughed, which only fueled my anger. I wouldn't do anything though. I knew it. They knew it. Everyone in Forks, Washington knew it.

Mike snickered and walked up to me, "Whats wrong baby? Can't handle it? Does it hurt? Too fucking bad." he smirked and punched me in the gut. The guys let me go so I could fall to my knees, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

The blows rained down hard, fists and feet attacking every inch of my body. I won't lie. It hurt like a bitch. And I knew there'd be no avoiding the coddling that would soon follow after I got home and everyone saw the bruises.

Blood spewed from my mouth when a boot connected with my jaw, making me bite my tongue. A ring cut into the corner of my eye when a fist came flying at me. I stayed curled up in a tight protective ball.

_"Why is it always me? What'd I do to deserve all of this?"_ I thought miserably. It was a good question. I was almost positive I'd never done anything so horrible that I deserved to be beaten every day of my life. Well, every day except for Saturday and Sunday and then those three glorious months where I didn't have to worry about school at all.

Enough was enough though. If they insisted on using me as they're punching bag they should prepare for when I come swinging back and hit them when they aren't paying attention.

It was a very stupid and feeble attempt. But the second I saw my chance I reached out and grabbed a foot and yanked, sending the person connected to it tumbling back into the trash can behind him and knocking it over.

I quickly scrambled to my feet while they were distracted from shock and started to run. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could until I (for some dimwitted reason) ended up cornered in the bathroom. Mike pinned me to the wall, "You mother fucking bitch. I'm gonna make you regret that." he hissed before crashing his lips to mine. My eyes widened. Everyone knew I was gay. I hadn't attempted to keep it a secret. No one had ever acted on it before though. And it'd been two years since that had gotten out, so I'm sure you can imagine how pleasantly surprised I was.

And I'm really wishing it'd stayed that way.

I didn't understand how Bella could kiss this guy. He tasted like fish and beer. And his tongue was thin and slimy like a dogs.

I flailed my arms and legs wildly, trying to shove him away from me. This wasnt at all what I wanted my first kiss to be like. This was disgusting and cruel and was happening for all the wrong reasons!

Mike pulled back and slapped me, "Stop squirming faggot or I'll shove my cock up your ass here and now!" he snarled. I sobbed, "Please, stop! I don't want this!" He ignored me though. With the help of his friends he ripped my shirt off and held my arms above my head, kissing and nipping at my neck. I blinked away tears and kicked my leg out at him, missing completely.

Mike pulled back and raised a hand to punch me again but he was quickly pulled away. I fell to the floor and curled up in fetal position. I could hear fighting and shouting. Didn't pay much attention to it though. I was focusing out spitting the vile taste of Mike Newton out of my mouth. Very soon a puddle of what I was sure was mostly my saliva rather than the saliva that was mixed with Newton's was on the floor before me.

Gentle hands helped me to my feet, "You okay man?"

I looked up and wiped my eyes quickly, "I'm fine Seth." I grumbled.

Seth frowned deeply and gave me his sweatshirt. I slowly pulled it on. It was huge on me but it'd have to do for now, "Thanks." I whispered.

He put a hand on my back and led me around the beaten and battered forms of Newton and his followers, "I called Jake. He's gonna take us to your place so you can chill and I can go through the day knowing your alright." I groaned. Of all the people he could've called why did it have to be Jacob? He was going to flip!

I let Seth all but drag me to the nurses office so we could be dismissed and then out to the parking lot to wait for Jacob. Soon enough his shiny red _Rabbit_ was speeding down the road and skidded to a firm stop in front of us. Seth and I started climbing in the car but Jacob clearly had other plans since he was hopping out of the driver seat and slammed the door so hard the vehicle looked as though it were about to fall over on its side, "Where the fuck are the assholes!?" he roared. I flinched, "Jacob would you calm down! I'm fine, Seth took care of it already!"

"I don't give two shits! Anything he did to them wasn't even close to what they deserve!" Jacob snarled menacingly, a fire burning in his dark brown almond-shaped eyes. I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, nearly pulling it back. He was hot. Hotter than the one hundred and eight degrees he was supposed to be. Which meant that he was only a step away from phasing into a giant russet wolf who I loved riding on while he ran through the moist forest, "Please Jake. Calm down. For me." I whispered.

Jacob stared at me, his eyes slowly going from a dark angry black to a warm liquid chocolate-brown. I felt his starting to relax under my hand and let it drop back to my side.

Jacob took my hand and brought me to the car, "Seth, you drive." he said, pulling me into the back seat with him. Seth grinned and jumped in the driver seat. He loved Jake's car. So much that when we were thirteen he... 'borrowed it'. Nearly drove over a cliff. Seth was lucky if Jacob even let him look at the car after that. So I knew Jake was really desperate to be near me now.

Seth revved the car to life and started the fifteen minute drive to my house. Jacob held my hand the whole way there. I stared out the window, not looking at either of them. School was becoming too much. As a kid I thought it might be okay because I loved learning and reading and hoped that even if I did become the nerd that in the end everyone would learn that there's no such thing as a loser and that we're all equal and all that crap that you see in old 60s movies.

But I'd been horribly wrong.

Horribly.

Horribly.

Wrong.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**I need voters! I know it sounds like Jacob and Edward are bonding but that's because right now the votes are leaning more towards him, but until i get at least twenty to twenty-five votes i won't make anything official.**

**VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

You ever had the feeling that all hell was about to break loose? That something terrible were about to start the next World War? Well, thats basically how I felt when Seth pulled into the driveway and I saw my family standing on the porch, mom looking like she were about to cry, dad clearly fighting with himself to keep a calm composure, Jasper staring straight ahead at nothing in particular with pursed lips, and Emmett pacing angrily. I gulped. Four angry vampires and two angry werewolves weren't a good combo.

I sighed and slowly inched out of the car. Jacob got out and went around, grabbing my hand and had to pretty much drag me to the house. Esme let out a sob and hugged me tightly, "Oh my poor baby boy!" I groaned and slowly hugged back, "I'm fine mom! Nothing too serious." I said and shot Seth a look telling him that he'd better keep his fucking mouth shut. He frowned deeply and glared. No one needed to know the almost rape that had happened. Well, almost happened. More bad news wouldn't do me or anyone else any good right now.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come with me to my office son, I'll make sure nothings too serious." he said. I nodded and followed him inside, blocking out the shouts from Emmett demanding all details from poor Seth.

I sat down in the overstuffed chair of Carlisle's office and looked around while he got his medical bag (with a human in the house you gotta have one in handy)

Sadly, the last time I'd been brought into this office was to be punished for staying out three hours after curfew. And that was nearly two years ago. I shuddered, still unable to forget that horrible spanking. Carlisle had obviously been going easy on me, both so he wouldn't hurt me too badly and because he was scared of bringing back bad memories of my father. He hadn't. Nothing Carlisle did could ever remind me of that bastard. Just looking at him you could tell he would never hurt anyone without serious consideration of other options first and if he found none he'd regret it immediately afterwards if not during.

My real father, though, looked nothing like the Cullens. He was around the same height as Carlisle, but that's it. Instead of the neat and tidy blond hair, he had disgusting greasy brown hair slicked back with twelve pounds of hair-gel. His face was nowhere near as smooth and clean as Carlisle's. His was rough and prickly with a thin beard and dried drool stains that he woke up with in the morning but didn't wipe away. He was around six feet tall if not taller and wore red-neck clothes with gross pit-stains on them. Well, around the house. When he brought a woman home he'd dress in dark pants and a T-shirt.

Carlisle kneeled in front of me and started checking out the dark bruises that had slowly formed during the car ride. I winced when he gently poked one on my arm. He tisked and asked mom to bring up a couple of ice packs while he took care of the cuts on my.. well, entire body. One of those bastards was wearing steal-toed shoes. And I was almost positive it was Newton.

Mom came up with three ice packs. Carlisle rested one on my head, one on my knee, and the last on my shoulder. It stung like hell. But after a few minutes it started to feel a little better and I relaxed into the dark brown leather, "Thanks." I mumbled. Mom kissed my cheek and then frowned, sniffing lightly, "Edward... have you been eating fish? And drinking?" I blinked and bit my lip, "W-we had fish sticks at lunch... and, um, the beer smell is from the guys who beat me up." I sucked at lying when it came to mom.

She put her hands on her hips, "It's mostly coming from your mouth."

I stared at the sewing pattern in my sweat shirt which had become very interesting all of a sudden. Carlisle grabbed my chin gently between his thumb and index finger, making me look up at him, "Edward," he chided gently. He didn't like being lied to when he was nothing but honest with us.

I bit my lip, suddenly finding myself holding back tears. My first kiss had been stolen from me out of spite. I know, it didn't sound like something to cry over, but having that disgusting bastard's lips on mine... his hands touching my bare chest so possesively, as if he owned me... I shuddered.

"Sweetheart please." mom pleaded, resting her tiny hands on my shoulders. I started shaking. Damn it. I hadn't cried in front of my parent's since I was seven, and I didn't wanna start it over again. But resisting was futile. I already let a tear escape.

I told him and mom everything. Cried my heart out to them. Even though todays events had only taken thirty or less minutes it took me nearly an hour to get everything out. Might've had something to do with me throwing up every time I thought about Newton's hands on me... his tongue in my mouth...

I shuddered in my mother's arms. I didn't ever wanna relive today.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I barely slept that night. For some reason I kept dreaming about the horrible things those assholes tried to do to me. Well, I had a feeling I would but that wasn't the wierd part.

The wierd part was that Newton and his pals had been replaced with James and his coven as well as...

Ugh.

It was just a stupid dream. I needed to stop fussing over it. It'll only give me more nightmares. But there was no way in hell I was gonna get anymore sleep so I got up and went in my bathroom, staring at my reflection in the full length mirror. Over the years I'd dragged Em and Jazz with me to the gym. I'd work out with them for hours every day, though they didn't need to, they were happy to keep me company and help me through it. I had to admit I was pleased with what I'd accomplished and the results.

While I stood in front of my mirror in only my boxers I checked out the abs I'd slowly developed. My arms had gone from small thin twigs to lean well-toned muscles, as had my legs. My face that once had left over baby-fat, giving me puffy rosy cheeks, was now replaced with a strong chiseled jaw and high cheek-bones. I'd also gotten some pretty nasty acne, but mom helped me out with that so now my skin was smooth as silk, except every couple of weeks when I'd start growing some stubble. Some. Emmett always asked me to let my beard and mustache grow out so he could see what I'd look like as a hermit. I refused. Even if I wanted to do so mom would have flipped and took a razor to my face before I could blink. And even though she fussed and whined and bought every hair product known to men and women, she couldn't find one that would tame my messy bronze mop of hair. I didn't mind anymore though. I kinda liked it now that it wasn't as thick as it was when I was younger. My hair had no intentions of ever staying neat and tidy, so I just let it do as it pleases.

I sighed and turned on the cold water in the sink as I grabbed my tooth-brush. I normally wouldn't be waking up for school for another two hours but as I said, sleep was futile.

I hopped in the shower after brushing my teeth and quickly washed up. When I entered my walk-in closet I grabbed a plain grey T-shirt and tattered worn out skinny jeans that I'd bought a size too big so they wouldn't look TOO skinny.

Hey, I may be bi but I ain't no chick.

Pulling on the clothes and my black and white converse sneakers, I went downstairs and to the kitchen where I smelled breakfast cooking. Mom must've heard me moving around up in my room, "Morning mom." I said, sitting at the island and running my finger over the pattern of the marble top.

Mom kissed my head, "Morning honey." she said, putting a warm ham, bacon, and cheese omelet in front of me and a glass of orange juice. My favorite.

While I ate mom moved about the kitchen, washing dishes that were already clean and organizing the cabinets. I sighed, "Mom chill. I'll be fine at school. Seth's there to help and if things get too rough I'll call you." She put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure honey?"

I winked at her, trying to lighten the mood, "Positive." It worked thank god.

Mom chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Than hurry up and finish."

I scarfed down the omelet that made my taste buds sing and chugged the juice before putting the dishes in the sink. I'd learned a long time ago that I wasn't aloud to do chores while mom was in the room.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I had to beg Emmett and Jasper to not follow me around for the day like my personal body guards.

It was a completely failed attempt though.

I guess I could understand. If someone were messing with my little brother I'd be on their ass' too. Though I don't think I'd be this extreme about it. Em and Jazz stood on either side of me protectively, giving anyone who chanced a look at me a death glare that sent who ever it was running for the hills. The only one they allowed near me was Seth and Bella, but they asked me if I wanted to see the later first.

"Edward, whats going on? Why are your brothers acting like... that?" Bella asked, either from a lack of words to describe my brothers behavior or fearful that she'd offend them or me. I sighed softly, not sure if I should tell her. She really liked Newton for some reason that was still a complete mystery to me. But she should know that she's dating the biggest jackass in the school. "They're acting like that because of your boyfriend." I sneered. Hell, I wasn't gonna be all soft and gentle about it, screw that shit. She needs to know the truth about Newton and she needed to understand just how horrible he was.

She blinked at me as if I'd just gave her a long speech about fucking gravity. This was gonna be harder than I thought. "You're little Newton boy and his pals cornered me in the locker room and beat the shit outta me. When I got away they chased me to the bathroom and basically fucking molested me." I scowled, shuddering. I could still feel their hands on me...

Bella frowned, "Mike wouldn't do that Edward! It must've been someone else!"

"Trust me, I think I'd know that ugly mug anywhere Bella." I said. I didn't even need to hear his name the first time I saw him in this school, I knew who he was immediately. With his greasy blonde hair and dull blue-grey eyes that looked drunk even when he was drinking coffee as he walked into the classroom every morning.

Shaking her head in disgust, Bella turned her back to me, "Look Edward, I understand that you had a crush on me and you're jealous of Mike, but that's no reason to make up such a horrible lie!"

I spluttered indignantly. How dare she! Jealous of Newton? _Mike Newton?_ EW!

"Are you fucking high? As if I'd ever be jealous of that asswipe!" I snapped.

Bella sighed, "Denile doesn't look good on you Edward. Besides, can you blame me for not chosing you? Look at you! You're walking around with your big brothers acting like body guards! You can't stand up for yourself! You're all mouth when it comes to fighting back and it's really embarrassing to be seen with the guy who acts tough but always gets his ass kicked! You're pathetic Edward! And no matter how much you want it to be different, Mike's my boyfriend and that's never gonna change! Especially not for a wimpy little boy like you!"

Everything was silent.

Nearly the entire school had gathered around to hear Bella's speech. I didn't pay attention to them though. The butterflies in my stomach that I usually got when I saw Bella all crumpled and died, their wings ripped to shreds by the fierce shards of ice that now flung about, piercing my insides and what was left of my heart.

Bella's eyes widened. I don't know if it's because she'd realized what she'd said or she'd just noticed the other kids but who gave a fuck? Not me.

Without another word, we both walked away in separate directions.

Jazz and Em were smart enough to leave me alone. They knew I needed time to myself right now.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I left school four hours early. I'd be in deep shit for it later because teachers don't count your best friend calling you a 'pathetic little wimpy boy' as an excuse for dismissal. At least not my teachers anyway.

I drove away from that hell hole in my silver Volvo, a present I'd gotten for my birthday last month. I loved cars now as much as I did when I was a little kid.

I didn't really know where I was heading, but anywhere was better than Forks. Maybe I'd just stop by some coffee shop in Port Angeles and grab something to drink, maybe a small snack if I can stomach it. Or I could go see a movie. Or just go to some deserted beach and sit on the sand til the sun sets, maybe even after then. I guess whatever was closest.

That would be the movie theater. I pulled in and checked out the movie list. No way in hell was I gonna see any kind of romance. So Hopefully there would be some good action or comedies out. I took my time picking one mainly to just preoccupy myself but when I finally picked a comedy I bought my ticket and went inside. The ticket guy didn't seem to notice that I should be in school or he just didn't care.

I sat in the front of the almost empty theater where the movie would be playing. Didn't wanna see any couples making out. I didn't get ant snacks or a drink. So I guess its good that I didn't go with the coffee shop.

I barely paid attention to the previews, something about some idiot girl who falls in love with a vampire and werewolf and actually WANTS the vampire to bite her just so she can spend the rest of eternity screwing around with him. Well, she says it's because she loves him but come on, who'd believe that bullshit with how hard she tries to seduce him yet flat-out refuses to marry him? Then of course she messes with the werewolf and makes him think she loves him when he was just a substitute for the vampire. I don't see why they think she's thinking over who to pick. So she kisses the werewolf. Big deal. She shoves her tongue down the vampire's throat every chance she gets and pretty much humps his leg. Such a slut.

The movie starts after fifteen minutes of previews that were of little to no interest to me. I laughed now and then. It wasn't always funny but sometimes it was so stupid you couldn't help but laugh.

After the movie was over I got up and left the theater, walking right passed my beloved car. I suddenly felt like walking. And walking... And walking...

Until I found myself in an area of the woods that even I didn't recognize. Shit.

I hadn't given any thought as to where I was going, so I hadn't bothered to watch which way I came from. I'd just have to guess. I sighed and walked in a random direction, hoping it'd lead me back to civilization though doubting it would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Damn it I knew I should have just asked mom if I could join the boy scouts! I had no idea how to set up a freaking camp for the night, which I desperately needed to do since it was nearly dark out. I guess i could find a cave or something but with my luck it'll be inhabited by bears. And I ain't gonna be no damn Goldy Locks.

I heaved a great sigh of annoyance and looked around for a clear area where I could maybe build a small tent from twigs and fallen branches. I knew I'd walked through one when I first walked into the forest but I couldn't remember where the hell it was.

Instead I made my own clearing, pushing away leaves and pebbles and rocks and making a pile of any branches I found lying around. I stuck half of them into the ground so they made a wall and did the same with the other half opposite of the first. Now for the tricky part. I needed to push them at an angle so each stick crisscrossed at the top without coming out of the dirt. And I needed to find something to tie them all together.

I looked around. Nothing to tie them with. And I wasn't about to shred up my shirt or jacket. It was gonna rain tonight and I wasn't in the mood to die from hypothermia. Maybe I could use some thorn vines or something. Cut up hands were better than laying in a freezing puddle.

Luckily for me there were thorns everywhere, and they had pretty decent gaps between them where I could grab them.

With a sigh, I set to work on my bed for the night.

** TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

I laid inside the poorly hand made tent on top of a pile of leaves that I really hoped weren't poison oak. I'd picked a few blue berries and some bitter-sweet berries I was lucky to find while searching for firewood. I would have gone fishing but I doubted I'd be able to make a spear or grab a friggin' fish with my bare hands. Besides, it'd already started to drizzle and was quickly turning into a heavy downpour. The tent provided some protection from the rain but I still felt a few drops fall on my head and nose every now and then.

I shoved a handful of berries in my mouth and laid back, closing my eyes. Sleep felt easy right now. I was completely exhausted. And thanks to the rain I didn't need to put out the campfire. And with that, I completely passed out into a blissful sleep...

...And woke up to the feeling of someone grabbing me under my armpits and dragging me out of my tent. I groaned and peeked my eyes open. It was still dark out but the rain had stopped. The wet grass soaked my shirt and pants, dirt probably staining my clothes.

Now who the hell had the gall to just grab me and drag me out of my slumber instead of just shaking me awake so I could simply tell them to fuck off? I grumble and tilted my head back to shoot whoever was dragging me a death glare and a good earful but stopped. Completely stopped.

My blood ran cold.

My stomach turned.

My eyes stared up at a pair of bright crimson eyes that danced with amusement at my reactions.

No.

"Ed... Edward Senior?" I choked out in horror.

His pale lips curved into a devious grin, "Hello son. You've finally grown I see."

I did the first thing that came to mind. I was almost immediately ashamed though, the moment the terrified ear piercing scream escaped from my throat. I thrashed and clawed and bit in febal attempts to push Edward Sr. away. Anything to get him away.

But I may as well have been trying to push someone from my family on their asses. I was no match for a vampire. I wasn't even a match for a werewolf in human form. I wasn't even a match for a damn human!

While the bastard laughed his ass off I gave up and slumped in his cold hands. There was no point. I wasn't giving up on myself or the hope that my family would save me, but I had to face the facts that it wasn't possible for me to defend myself against a vampire whether or not I was desperate to get away from him. And god did I wanna get away from him!

Edward Sr. smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "You look just like your old man. I'm so proud. Now, if only you weren't a faggot." he sneered and his gentle caress turned into a harsh grip that nearly yanked my hair out of my scalp. I grunted in pain. No more screaming. He was lucky he got the first one out of me.

He forced me to my feet by pulling my hair and shoved me against a tree, grabbing the collar of my shirt. He lifted me til we were face to face, his nose pressed to my and his evil red eyes glaring into my wide and horrified green.

It was clear what his intentions were, I could tell from his gleeful grin. He was an amazing strong vampire who could snap every bone in my body with a single flick of the finger. I was a pathetic human boy who'd never learned or bothered to defend himself from anyone. Edward Sr. knew who had the advantage and he freaking loved it. I couldn't fight back even if I wanted to.

With a deep chuckle, he pulled me from the tree and slammed me back against it, my head bashing against the trunk with a sickening crack. My vision blurred and a searing pain spread throughout the back of my scalp. I felt blood starting to soak my hair and drip down my neck in a warm sticky trail.

A sudden pain in my suddenly immobile wrists brought a small whimper from my lips. The bastard had used the thorn vines that I'd used to tie my tent together to bind my wrists. The thorns dug deeply into my skin, bringing tears to my eyes that I refused to let fall.

Edward Sr. swiftly picked me up and draped me over his shoulder, casually walking away with me as though he were carrying a pillow instead of a teenage boy. I writhed and swore loud enough for the whole forest to hear. "Shut up!" he snapped. I merely smirked and shouted louder, "MOM! DAD! EMM, JAZZ!" I screamed. I hoped they were close enough to hear that.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Edward Sr. snarled and hit my head hard against a tree.

My world went black.

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

When I woke up I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was lucky enough to open my heavy eye lids.

From what I could tell I was in a cabin. A real shitty one that smelled like mold and dead animal. I was laid down on the hard stone floor, my wrists as well as my legs still bound by the thorn vines. My pants and the front of my shirt where my hands rested were stained with blood and dirt. I wondered if I'd be able to get the thorns off with my teeth without ripping my lips and tongue to shreds...

While I was busy contemplating that someone thought it would be fun to sneak up on my and place a gentle hand on my cheek, "Hey cutey." a cold voice purred.

I shuddered and flinched away from the hand, "Victoria." I grunted sarcastically in greeting. She smiled seductively and winked at me, "You certainly aren't the little boy I found in the woods 16 years ago." she said, running a finger along my jaw line. I scowled angrily. I wasn't gonna be toyed with, "Well, you're most certainly the bitch who tried to snack on me with her pussy of a boyfriend and lackey."

I found myself skidding across the room in an instant, the stone floor scraping harshly against me arm and ripping my already abused sweatshirt. I stopped just a few feet away from the unlit fireplace, a furious pain raging in my ribs where I'd been brutally kicked.

James smirked in satisfaction and slowly walked over to me, making each step precise and teasingly slow. "So I'm a pussy am I?"

I grunted and tried to sit up, but only succeeded in cutting the sharp thorns deeper into my battered and torn flesh.

James grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me across the room like a baseball. I hit the wall and a cry of pain escaped me. My ribs, most likely broken, burned badly and my head felt as though it were split in two.

Looking up, I saw James, Victoria, Laurent, and my ex-father looming over me with vicious and anticipation lighting their frighteningly bright red eyes.

It was as though the devil had personally dragged me down to hell.

**I know its super short and I totally owe you guys way more than this but I kinda rushed through all of this during lunch hour at school since my dads laptop froze. I'm hoping it'll be fixed by sunday and I will try to type up a longer and much more thorough chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**(Carlisle POV)**_

Emmet and Jasper rushed into the house in a panic, flinging their school bags on the floor and running around the house calling for Edward. Where had that boy run off to this time? Heaving a great sigh, I grasped Emmett's arm before he could knock over one of our many valuable vases, "Emmett, calm down and tell me what's happening." I said softly.

With a deep breath Emmett rushed out, "Edward got in a fight with Bella at school and left early but when Jazz and me went to find him we only found his car at the movie theater in Port Angeles and his scent was already fading and by the time it disappeared completely we were in the middle of the woods and Eddy was no where in sight!" so fast that any human and even I had trouble comprehending but got the jist of it.

I blinked. Mixed emotions coursed throughout my mind and body. I was angry. Angry that Edward... had run away from his troubles... instead of coming to talk to me like I always encourage him to... AGAIN. Sad that Edward had gotten into a fight with one of his only school friends. Angry again, this time at Bella for even fighting with my son in the first place and causing this mess. Worried that Edward may be lost, or worse, may have run away. Scared, that he may have done worse than run away or gotten into serious trouble.

Jasper groaned, "Carlisle!"

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself with little success, "I'm sorry son. Lets just hurry and find him before anything else goes wrong."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances and suddenly found their feet very interesting. I frowned deeply, "Boys... was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

Jasper ran a hand through his curly hair, "The place where Edward's scent stopped... there was a small camp. We found drag marks in the ground leading away from the tent. And blood on a tree." he whispered.

Again, I blinked. Someone had taken my son.

SOMEONE. HAD TAKEN. MY. SON!

_**(Jasper POV)**_

I knew we should have followed him. I can't believe we were stupid enough to let him go off all on his own! I know Edward definitely needed and deserved his space but still, Emmet and I should have known he'd do something so rash as to run off in the woods! I guess I assumed he would simply sulk on his own in a movie like he'd clearly planned but changed his mind.

Carlisle was beyond furious, which made me more furious than I already was, and my anger combined with Carlisle's slowly affected Emmett which also affected me and everything became an unclear blur of furry.

Emmett roared and punched a wall all the way through to another room. Thank goodness Esmé was away visiting the Denali's or he would have been in serious trouble despite his reasonings for such an outburst.

This family was falling apart without Edward and he'd only been gone a few hours.

We needed to find our little brother and youngest son.

FAST.

_**(Edward POV)**_

I screamed as I skidded across the cabin, my teeth falling from my mouth in shattered bits. I doubted there was a part of this room that wasn't covered in blood aside from my attackers.

Three days. It'd been three days since I was taken from my tent. Three days that I've had to endure this agonizing torture. I hadn't once been allowed to sleep. Every time I came close to it They would either throw water on me, flash a light in my eyes or blast a painfully loud noise that they made with a blow horn. But of course, being super intelligent vampires, they knew to cover their own sensitive ears first.

Today's beating had started early, almost immediately after they returned from their 'hunting' trip. Thats what they call it. I call it a slaughter run.

Laurent grabbed my neck and slammed me back into the wall, letting me fall to my knees which crunched loud enough to make a nearby bird chirp in alarm and fly away.

Lucky little bastard.

My legs had been broken two days ago after I tried to run. So had my hands after I tried to reach outside the window to grab a semi-edable looking apple that had fallen from a nearby tree.

Obviously they kept little food in the house since they didn't eat and I was allowed a meal a week. Boy doesn't that rule sound familiar!

I whimpered in agony. 'Dad' was clearly still royally pissed off that I'd escaped 11 years ago **(AN: i realize that in the last chapter I said 16 years. THAT WAS A TYPO!) **and he was determined to make up for all the missed beatings. There wasn't an inch of my body that didn't hurt or burn or sting. I had scratches every where from Victoria's vicious nails. My teeth hadn't completely fallen out yet but more than plenty of them were chipped or broken thanks to Laurent, James, and 'Dad'.

Victoria cooed as she kneeled next to me, "I feel a little bad boys. Poor Eddy looks exhausted! I say we let him sleep." she crooned, running a hand through my blood soaked hair.

Yes! Let Eddy sleep, please dear god let Eddy sleep and leave this hell if not only for a few hours!

Laurent shrugged, "This is getting a bit boring anyway. I suppose we could allow him some rest. Edward?" he asked, referring to my father. He grumbled reluctantly, "Fine." he sneered.

With a fake caring smile, Victoria stood, "Sweet dreams."

And after a small second of pain on the back of my head, I was finally granted bliss.

**Sweet fucking dreams my ass. **

**I sat up slowly, happy to find that my legs were no longer broken and that nothing hurt. But severely disappointed to see that I was not dreaming of home, I was dreaming of my second personal hell, Forks High School. No one was in the halls but me, and the sky was blanketed in clouds, as always, casting an eerie shadow over the school grounds. **

**I wondered about the class rooms and halls until I finally found Bella at her locker, fidgeting with something inside. I glared. The last thing I wanted was to see this bitch. It was partly her fault I was in this mess in the first place. **

**Bella glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, "Hi Edward." her voice was rough and almost echoed. I seriously doubted for a moment that the noise came from her mouth. **

**This was a nightmare. I knew it before anything scary happened. And believe me. **

**Scary things happened. **

**I was going to walk away, ignore the bitch who always ignored me, and suddenly she wasn't the brown hair brown-eyed girl I used to have a crush on. WIth a great and mighty roar, a russet-brown wolf ripped away from her skin and firmly planted its paws in the tiled floors of the hall. But this wasn't the wolf I rode on as a child. I didn't pet this wolf after a run or bury my face into it's fur when I was cold.**

**This wolf was three times Jacob's size, with mangy, dirty fur that'd been ripped from its skin in some parts, leaving bald and scabbed skin exposed. Its yellow fangs were stained with blood and rotten flesh, as was the corner of its mouth, glistening with slobber. Deep, haunted, green eyes bored into my own, daring me to try to run.**

**And boy did I dare.**

**I didn't think it was possible for me to run so fast. For a moment I wandered if I was a vampire in this dream. But no. I saw my reflection in the wolf's dead eyes. Mine were still the same emerald-green they always were.**

**It didn't chase me. It stood its ground, merely watching me. **

**I stopped running and turned to stare back. **

**The wolf looked at me with sad eyes and bowed its head, a tear falling down it's balding cheek...**

** TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

**I AM PLACING THIS STORY UP FOR TEMPORARY ADOPTION. I FEEL GUILTY THAT I AM UNABLE TO UPDATE SOONER SO I WOULD LIKE TO HIRE A CO-WRITER. THEY WILL HAVE COMPLETE FREEDOM TO TYPE UP ANY IDEAS THEY HAVE FOR THE STORY SO LONG AS IT DOESNT CHANGE IT DRASTICALLY, SO NO CHANGING THE PAIRINGS FOR THE PLOT. **

**ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE MY CO-WRITER WILL WRITE THEIR OWN VERSION OF CHAPTER 18 AND SEND IT TO MY EMAIL (DRAGONMASTEROF10 AT YAHOO DOT COM) GIVE ME YOUR PENNAME AND WHO EVERS WRITING I LIKE BETTER WILL BE MY CO WRITER. **

**THE CO-WRITER WILL TYPE UP ONE CHAPTER, THEN ILL TYPE THE NEXT, THEN IT WILL GO BACK TO THEM, AND SO ON. IF YOU BECOME MY CO-WRITER AND YOU WANT YOUR CHAPTER TO GO SOMEWHERE IN SPECIFIC LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO MY BEST, AND I WOULD ASK THAT YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME IF I REQUEST THAT THE CHAPTER YOU WRITE GOES A CERTAIN WAY. IF I FEEL I WILL BE UNABLE TO POST MY CHAPTER WHEN ITS MY TURN, I WILL ALERT YOU TO THIS AND ASK YOU TO POST ANOTHER FOR ME.**

**I HOPE I WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTER 18S TO READ FROM AND LOOK FORWARD TO READING THEM.**

**IF ANYONE IS CONFUSED, PLEASE PM ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

I woke up in the middle of the night. Laurent, James, Victoria, and Edward Sr. were still out. The cabin was cold. Rain pounded on the roof. I didn't want to go back to sleep. Not for a while.

With great effort and pain I sat up, my broken legs crunching loudly. The pain didn't hit me for a while but when it did I found myself covered in my own vomit. Shit. I forgot my legs were broken.

I wiped my mouth and dragged myself to the windows to peek through the cracks and see if it was dark or daytime. Daytime. They must have made a messy kill and had to take their time to clear the mess. Town is almost two hours away I think. To vampires that's about 30 to 40 minutes, if that. Maybe I could sneak outside and grab an apple. With that hopeful thought in mind I dragged my sorry ass to the front door, knowing I would have to stretch to reach the lock. And stretch I did. I had to lift myself up with one arm and use the very tip of my middle finger to undo the lock. The wooden door creaked open and I inhaled the fresh air. It was nice not having to sleep in my own dried blood and vomit for once.

The apple tree was only a few feet away from the house, but for me that's like miles. Hundreds and hundreds of miles. Fuck my life. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna pass up this opportunity, that's for sure. So with determination, I dragged myself to the apple tree within ten gruesome painful minutes, pulled myself up, and picked the lowest hanging apple. I plopped down on my ass and leaned back against the tree, taking a big bite of the apple and finishing it in three more.

TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT

I had four more apples until I was finally full. No doubt I was gonna puke them back up later but whatever. At that moment I felt better than I had in a while. I felt like I was at home again, having my after school snack with Carlisle and Esmé, Emmett teasing me and Jasper chuckling fondly as I argued with my bear of a brother to leave me alone but not really meaning it.

I sniffed sadly. Home. Were they looking for me? Did they have any leads? Did they think I was dead? I feel like the last one is more plausible. 'Don't you talk like that. You're going to be OK. You just have to keep a hopeful mind son.' I could almost hear Carlisle saying. I could almost see Esmé flashing me her motherly and loving smile and feel Emmett and Jasper ruffling my hair even though they knew it annoyed me. Well, kind of. I liked the attention though.

Seth. One of my best friends who clearly understands what I'm going through even though he's technically never experienced it himself. The kid who'd stood up for me more than enough times in school and made me feel like I was worth something.

And Jacob... I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and keep me safe. I wanted him to turn into his wolf form so I could lay my head in his soft fur and just fall asleep. I wanted him to tell me one of his corny ass jokes to keep my spirits up. I wanted him.

My good mood went downhill very quickly despite my full stomach. I missed my family. So much.

(Jacob POV)

It'd been almost two weeks now. Two fucking weeks and still no trace of Edward. Esmé was dry sobbing. Emmett had almost wiped out the grizzly bear population. Jasper was more quiet than usual, and sulked a lot more. Carlisle hadn't stopped calling people, namely other vampires around the world that he'd befriended. The Barbie bitch snapped at anyone who took a second to rest rather than continue the so far hopeless hunt for Edward. Alice was looking into the future for any kind of help. Me? I haven't slept or eaten since the day he disappeared. I've been in my wolf form longer than my human so far, but it was hardly noticeable. To me at least.

My dad was worried sick about me but knew better than to try and make me stop. Besides, I wasn't the only wolf on the hunt. Seth is just as crazed as me. And Sam. Which was odd because Sam normally avoided Edward whenever he came over and we all thought maybe he didn't like the guy who'd 'tricked us' into getting all buddy-buddy with the local leeches.

I don't know why, but it bugged me how hard Seth and Sam were trying. I know its good because we can cover more ground in a smaller amount of time but still. Edward was special to me and they damn well fucking knew it! Seth wasn't too bad I guess, he and Edward have been friends since middle school and he made Edward safe when I couldn't.

I huffed through my snout and jumped over a log as I ran through the woods, my paws pounding against the Earth. I was able to sniff out a few blood suckers but they didn't have Edward. Of course not. That would make Edward's life easy, and he clearly isn't allowed to have that.

I ran to the Cullen house and phased back to my human form. Carlisle said that a friend of his from Massachusetts bumped into three other vampires that claimed to have moved into a cabin in the woods. He said all three of them smelled like blood but insisted that they hadn't hunted yet. So me and the Cullen's are heading there tonight to check it out, all of us praying this wouldn't turn out to be a wild goose chase.

Everyone was already putting their crap in the car, including two additions I wasn't very pleased to see.

"Seth? Sam? What the fuck, you're supposed to stay behind in case something happens." I glared.

"I left Embry in charge. He'll watch over things here." Sam said.

"And Edward's my best friend, so I'm going." Seth said.

I looked to Carlisle with almost pleading eyes and he simply shrugged, "It's their choice, and we may need the backup."

I scowled angrily and got in the car, "Whatever. Lets go get Edward."

TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT

Sooooooooooo sososo sorry! I have not been able to get to a laptop for the past few months, at least not long enough to type a whole chapter, so I downloaded an app on my phone where I could write it :) but this also means that to me, the chapters look longer than they really are. so I don't know if this is a long or short chapter. again, sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (I know I wrote chapter 19 in the last chapter but I can't edit chapters after I post them on my phone DX)

(WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER AND VERY NON CHILD APPROPRIATE LANGUAGE)

(Edward's POV)

They were back. It was raining. I was numb, barely noticing when Edward SR. grabbed my hood and dragged me inside. I had thrown up the apples but hidden a few where I could reach them from inside. Some gaps in the boards on the windows were wide enough for me to slip my arm through.

I knew I was in trouble though, despite their silence. James was clenching and unclenching his fists. Victoria was scowling. Laurent looked grim. Edward SR. had yet to release my hood. And I was still weak from throwing up. Maybe they were in a somewhat cheerier mood after their hunt? Doubtful but, meh, what's life without dreams?

"You little bitch." Edward SR. sneered.

I sighed and glared, "Go fuck yourself."

SMACK.

My back tooth popped right out of my gums and flew across the room, bouncing off the wall. I panted in pain, already feeling my cheek starting to swell. Edward sneered, "Don't you talk to your father like that! Ungrateful shit head!" "You're not my father!" I shouted. Crack! There goes my jaw.

He looked at his colleagues, "Leave." he snarled vehemently. James scowled but followed Laurent and Victoria out of the cabin, leaving us alone. Fun. Edward turned back to me, "I always knew you'd turn out to be a little faggott. Always crying and asking for mommy." he growled. My eyes narrowed. I always hated it when he talked about mom. He wasn't worthy enough to even remember her let alone speak of her! I spat out a mouthful of blood and glared up at him, "I'm still a better man than you. I didn't need to become a vampire to get revenge on a fucking kid." I sneered, ignoring the pain in my jaw. Edward kicked me in the stomach with controlled strength so he wouldn't pop any organs or put a hole through me. I doubled over.

"You think you're a man? I'll prove to you that you're nothing more than a little slut." he growled and grabbed my jeans, ripping them in half. My eyes widened and I scrambled to get away, so desperate that I was also using my broken legs. I felt myself get tugged back briefly as my shirt was ripped away next. No. Fucking no! It was bad enough I'd had my first kiss stolen from me. I wasn't going to let this get taken from me too!

I shivered violently as he pressed his cold body down on my half naked one. All he had to do was pull down my boxers and roll me over. I wouldn't be able to stop him and he knew it. He knew it and fucking loved it.

"No! S-stop please, I-I'll be good, I promise!" I pleaded, ashamed of myself as I did so.

He laughed, "See? You are a little bitch! You talk big but you never do anything to defend yourself and you never fucking will! Now shut up and take my cock like a good little slut."

The bastard was right. I was all talk. All my life I've threatened bullies and told them to fuck off but I've never actually thrown a punch. I ... I'd flinch the second someone bigger than me blinked at me. I hid behind my family and friends, depending on others to fight my battles for me. Then I would sulk and try to convince myself I was capable of taking care of myself. I was a bitch.

I deserved everything I ever got.

I derserved my father's hate.

I deserved every punch I got.

Every insult thrown at me.

Every glare.

Every whisper.

Everything.

I closed my eyes as my boxers were pulled down and I was flipped onto my stomach with my exposed ass in the air...

(Alice's POV)

No... not Edward. Not sweet little Edward!

Everyone turned to look at me as a dry sob escaped my throat. Jasper rubbed my arms, "What did you see darlin'?"

I trembled. I didn't want to think about what I'd just seen. I didn't want to see our baby brother face down on the floor, no clothes... screaming and crying while that... that bastard... I shuddered... Forced himself on him...

There had been a clock in the background. It was going to happen in three minutes. And we still had no clue where Edward was. We couldn't stop this. I had finally found Edward's future but it was too late...

I buried my face into Jasper's strong chest and sobbed, "He's going to be raped!"

No one needed clarification. Jacob, Seth, and Sam were all asleep thanks to Jasper and I couldn't help but be grateful for that. We didn't need them getting so mad they phased in the car.

All nationals driving laws were broken within the blink of an eye in our haste to get to the cabin Carlisle's friends told us about.

But there were 4 different cabins. The first two were abandoned, the third was occupied by a couple drunk teenagers, none of which were Edward sadly, and we went looking for the fourth.

We all had a sense of foreboding as we walked through the door...

(Jacob POV)

We'd been in Massachusetts three days and hadn't found shit. Those vampires had moved out of the cabin and the recent rainfall had washed away their scents. But the cabin... fuck it was straight out of a horror film. All nice and fairy-tale like on the outside, but on the inside... fuck.

Blood. Everywhere. On the floors, walls, windows, furniture, fuck even the damn ceiling! I could faintly smell vomit and piss too, but the blood was my only concern.

It was Edward's. All of it. The fingernail scrapings in the floor, clearly caused by someone desperately trying to get away from something. The bits of broken teeth and one whole tooth. All Edward.

Me, Sam, and Seth were the only ones strong enough to look around for any clues of where the vampires could've went while the Cullen's and Denali's went to hunt. Seth found a stash of rotten apples under the couch. Eddy probably snuck outside and plucked them while his captors were away. I couldn't help but smile. Smart as always. Those bastards most likely tried to starve him.

Sam found a first aid kit hidden under the floorboards. Again, Edward must have put it there so he could tend to his injuries when he was alone. I clenched my fists in anger. This kit was almost fucking empty. How badly was he hurt?

The Cullen's looked kind of freaked when me and the guys woke up in the car a few days ago, before we started searching the cabins. And by freaked, I mean everyone looked ready to fucking cry if they could. Even the men. But no matter how much we asked and demanded they tell us what was wrong, they wouldn't fucking budge.

I sighed, "Sam check the attic! Seth, the bathroom! I'll look in the bedrooms." I said with a scowl. I know I was pissing the guys off but I couldn't fucking care less. Edward meant more to me than them.

The downstairs bedroom didn't give me shit but the upstairs one...

Boxers. Ripped to shreds. But when I pieced then together, they were the sane Guitar Hero ones I'd given Edward as a joke for his birthday. I could even make out his name written in Sharpie, which Emmett had put to make it funnier.

Under them were the remains of Edward's jeans and his favorite dark blue hoodie. There was something white and sticky on the floor I tried not to stare at, but I had already pieced all the evidence together.

Edward was raped.

Some mother fuckers were gonna die.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Edward's POV_

"C-calm down dad... please I-I swear I wasn't trying to get away." I choked out, backing away. It was just us now. He killed the others. He said they were hogging our 'bonding' time. I'd never seen a vampire fight but I never imagined it being so swift and clean, especially with three on one. It all happened too fast for me to really see the details, all I know is that James went first. Then he got Laurent and Victoria at the same time.

I was watching their bodies burn in the middle of the park just behind our old house back in Chicago. The air smelled sweet and was thick with purple smoke as Edward stalked towards my trembling form. Yeah, I'd been trying to get away, though my fucking legs made it difficult. Edward grabbed my hair and started dragging me back 'home', not responding to my earlier comment.

"D-dad please-!" "Shut. Up."

Shutting up.

I bit my lip and held onto his wrist to keep him from completely yanking my hair from my scalp, though I mostly wished I had the leverage to avoid the rocks and sticks he was dragging me over. Asshole even walked through one our neighbors rose bushes just so I'd get even more cut up.

Our house was almost exactly as I remembered it. Two floors and an attic. Chipping white paint. A crappy front porch with two lawn chairs and a swing. A few lawn ornaments long ago vandalized by local punks but never removed. And inside... shit... papa got busy. Freshly painted walls, mostly a rich red. New black leather furniture and dark mahogany tables with no signs of ever being used. From what I saw, he got a flat screen TV in almost every room except for the closets and my old room. My room...It hadn't been touched. Everything was covered in dust; the carpet still had bloodstains and tears in it; my full length mirror leaned against my closet door; my window was still stuck open or had gotten stuck again... fuck. I think my pillows and blankets were in the exact same place I'd left them before I left... yeah... I could see the little indents from where Shadow's paws had sunk into them.

Edward flung me into my room and stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind him, "Finally, some guy time." I didn't move. 'Guy time' had ended with me losing my virginity and self-worth. And I wasn't going to stick around if that's what was about to go down again, I couldn't handle that kind of pain and humiliation again. Please God...

I flinched when he kneeled in front of me and offered a kind smile, though it didn't match the evil glint in his red eyes, "Such a pretty face. Just like your mother's. You scream like her too you know." Rage boiled in me. "Don't you fucking dare speak of her that way you fucker!" I snarled. He laughed and grabbed me by the throat, picking me up with ease, "I knew you still had some fight in you! Good. More to break." he smirked, giving a small squeeze that left me choking and clawing at his marble-like hand. "Now, now son, play nice." he smiled, dropping me. I sucked in greedy gasping breaths, coughing, "No more dad... no more... I'll do what ever the fuck you want, just don't hurt me anymore, please!" I heard myself cry. Carlisle would be so disappointed. He always told me how proud he was of me for not letting bullies get to me, for not letting them break my spirit. I was only ever able to do that thanks to him and his teachings in patience. I always told Carlisle I'd do him proud and grow up to be just like him, I'd be the best man I could ever be. I just broke my promise in so many ways.

The monster was intrigued by my proposal, "What ever I want? Well... there is one thing I wouldn't mind seeing..." I gulped, wincing at the pain in my throat, "Wh-what?"

He took out his phone rather than answer me. I watched him punch in a few numbers before handing it to me, "Tell your precious Cullens to fuck off. You're happy here with your daddy."

My eyes widened in horror, "No. Anything else, please! I can't do that, I just can't." It would break Esme's heart to hear that I didn't want to be in their family anymore. If she believed it that is. And she probably wouldn't... _she wouldn't! No one would!_ I forced myself not to smile, thinking of the possibility of losing the Cullens, my real family, to help keep the tears flowing, _"Please daddy!"_ He laughed and smacked me, rejoicing at the sound of my cheekbone cracking, "You're gonna do it, or I'll kill them. And I'll make you watch every fucking thing." I whimpered at the very thought and held my uninjured hand out for the phone, ignoring how badly I was trembling. God I hope this worked.

I hit 'call' and put the phone to me ear, not surprised that someone answered halfway through the first ring, but very surprised to hear my sweet mother's voice snarl out, "I don't know who the hell you are but this is Esmé Cullen, if you have a wrong number you better hang up right now because I need to keep this line open!" Afraid that she would hang up if I didn't answer immediately, I quickly choked out, "M-momma?" in a slightly concerned voice.

"Edward? Baby?"

"Mom... E-Esme. I just called to tell you to back off." I said as calmly as I could, gripping my pant leg hard enough that my knuckles went white. Please...please... "What? Edward, where are you?" I could hear the frown in her voice, along with my older brothers asking questions a mile a minute in the background.

I cleared my throat, "Look, you guys gave me a good life. I'm grateful, really. But my dad just needed time to sober up. And now that he has... I'm ready to go back home."

"Y-you're father!? What are you talking about Edward? Please baby, just tell me where you are!"

I cringed. Of course they didn't know about dad. Well, now they do. And now, "Don't worry about it. I'm moving on now, to a better life. And really, we had a good time together. Going to broad-way to watch that play _Chicago. _Watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_. And I had a blast making fun of Emmett for turning 115 last year. But that's all in the past now. You don't need to come after me, I'm happy where I am." Now that the words had left my mouth, I felt that this was a horrible plan. True, we had never done any of that stuff, and Emmett was already 125.

"Edward you're talking nonsense! We never did any of th-" "Goodbye Esmé." I said and quickly hung up, letting out a strangled sob. She would never decipher that. To think Carlisle used to tell me I was some sort of child genius when he first found me. All those brain cells must have died at some point because I had never heard such a stupid stupid plan.

I don't think even I could make out that someone was trying to tell me that they were in Chicago, 115 Elm St.

Edward took the phone and tucked it into his pocket. Another thought occurred to me. Carlisle could track down the address through the phone number, couldn't he? I almost smiled. Edward never was a bright one.

But he does have a criminal record. So of course, he caught on to my thought process, "Phone isn't mine kid. Got it off some bitch I drained yesterday." Fuck.

I sniffed and gave up on my hopeful wishings of my family coming to save me. Instead, I wanted some answers, "Dad? M-may I ask how you were t-turned?" I whispered, knowing he would be able to hear me perfectly fine. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or shocked when he actually answered. "Victoria was out hunting and she spotted one of the lost photos of you these bitches in this neighborhood 'helped' me print out when they heard you went missing. She found me and said she would kill me if I didn't go with her so she could use me as bait." Bait? "But why would they need bait? They could have grabbed me any time I was alone." I asked.

"Like that ever happened. You always had a Cullen or a fucking dog glued to your ass . They thought if you saw me that you'd get all excited and run to your daddy without thinking. When that didn't turn out as they hoped I explained to the morons what really went down and they decided it'd be a good idea to have me join them. Why they made me wait eleven fucking years for this I'll never fucking understand. Some shit about waiting for you to be less fragile. But obviously that didn't work out well, you're still a like a fucking porcelain doll." he smirked, flicking my chest and breaking one of my ribs. I gasped in pain, instantly regretting it as the pain tripled.

He smiled and kicked me over to the pile of blankets, "I'm gonna leave you here to get reaquainted with your old room. And you've got a lot of catching up to do, so get comfy." With that, he closed the jammed window with ease and locked it, bending the lock so I couldn't turn it again. Within a blink he was gone and my door was shut and locked tight. I curled up as much as I could without causing myself too much pain and closed my eyes. This was my life again...

**TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT**

_Carlisle's POV_

_"Daddy! Daddy no!" He giggled gleefully, hiding behind a chair. Today was one of my seemingly rare days off and it was just us. Emmett and Jasper both had Saturday school for trying to beat up one of Edward's bully's older siblings last week and Esmé was in Port Angeles helping make up the designs to a flower shop that'd be opening in a few months. Now I wanted to spend as much time with Edward as I could, not that he was complaining!_

_He let out a squeak when he heard me growl playfully right next to his ear and tried to run, but having a vampire daddy made that impossible. I started tickling Edward and blowing raspberries into his belly, making him laugh and wiggle. "Uncle! Uncle!" He choked out between giggles, trying to push me away. I grinned, "I'm no ones uncle but good try kiddo." Edward smiled, "You're silly daddy."_

_I kissed his head, "I love you son."_

_He hugged me, "I love you too daddy."_

Edward had been seven that day. It was maybe one of the best days we had together, and the last since he started to become a big boy and outgrew his daddy. Now he says he's outgrown his family? No. No my boy wouldn't throw anyone away like that, and his parting words wouldn't consist of 'I had a blast'. Whether he wanted to admit it or not Edward was a sensitive young man and he loved us death, I just knew it.

I considered his nonexistent recollection of us ever permitting him to watch any horror movie, or taking him to broad-way to see _Chicago._ And Emmett hadn't been 115 years old for over ten years. I feel like Edward was trying to tell us something. Some sort of hint or riddle. Not the best though. Not that I could blame the poor boy, who knows what hell his monster of a father has been putting him through? I considered the three false events. "Esmé love, what was the last thing you asked Edward before he rambled on with all that nonsense?" I asked. Esmé exhaled, "I asked him where he was."

Two of those things spoke of destinations. Chicago and Elm Street. Chicago... that's where Edward was born. Where he ran away from. Was 115 Elm St. his address? It was the only thing I could decipher from that jumbled mess. I turned to the GPS of Emmett's monster Jeep and punched in the destination, "Follow these directions Jasper. I think they'll lead us to Edward."

"Punch it blondie." Jacob snarled.


End file.
